


Haikyuu one-shots that no one asks for

by KyliVi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: A little bit of angst, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Drifting Apart, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Genderfluid Shibs, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Kita's parents are assholes, KuguInuShiba because yes, Kuguri died, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Marking, Moving Away, Multi, No contact, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Unrequited Love, Wtf am I doing, here's a tissue, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliVi/pseuds/KyliVi
Summary: Haikyuu one-shots that no one asks for!Written by the Chaotic ass Motherfucker, ME!Also, my grammar is a whack so I'm sorry if there's any mistake
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Inuoka Sou/Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 167
Kudos: 125





	1. Jacket (KuguShiba)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my grammar is a whack, english is not my first language 😔

Shibayama is short, and even though that sucks, it has some advantages to it. For example, he can kick Lev and other annoying tall peoples easily, so Yaku said. But to him, the real advantage is that his boyfriend's jacket is oversized for him and he could just curls up in it.

Shibayama LOVES oversized clothing, especially his boyfriend's jacket. It always smelled like fresh mint and the scent always makes him feels safe.

His boyfriend is also a volleyball player, Nohebi's wing spiker, Kuguri Naoyasu. And Kuguri always, ALWAYS invite him over whenever he can.

And they'd cuddle all day long, talking about school, volleyball, the team, or even just sit in comfortable silence, holding each other dearly.

Shibayama often steals his boyfriend's hoodies and shirt to brought back home. He would always wear Kuguri's clothes whenever he feels down and Kuguri's not around, it always cheered him up.

Kuguri knows that his tiny boyfriend has been stealing his hoodies, but he didn't mind. He always finds it cute.

One day however, Shibayama decided to borrow Kuguri's Volleyball jacket. Kuguri didn't mind, since he has extras, but problem came when shibayama accidentally wears Nohebi's club jacket to Nekoma's morning practice.

And oh boy it was chaos.

As soon as he walks through the door, his teammates immediately recognize the jacket of their rival school and began bombarding Shibayama with questions.

"Who's jacket is that?!" Yaku, the team mom immediately asks, gripping Shibayama's shoulder. "Holy shit is that Nohebi's club jacket?!?!" Taketora exclaimed, looking shocked.

Kuroo kneeled down to Shibayama's level and asks in a 'whoever hurts you will be dead by tonight tone', "Did anyone hurt you? Who gave you this jacket??"

Shibayama just stands there, frozen. He's scared to his core, now that his team sees him wearing a rival's school jacket. What is he supposed to say?

Suddenly, Inouka piped up, "Maybe it's his boyfriend's jacket?"

"HIS WHAT????"

Turns out, one day Inouka had accidentally saw Kuguri and Shibayama kissing, but he didn't think much of it since he himself, is also gay. Plus, he didn't really mind Shibayama going out with one of the Nohebi's, as long as he's happy Inouka would be fine.

Needless to say, everyone was in total shock, that the sweet, cute and kind Shibayama from Nekoma is dating the cold, emotionless, and stoic Kuguri from Nohebi.

Kuroo and Yaku got even more over protective after that.


	2. Training Camp and Cola (KogaGoshi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is requested, so i hope you like it! Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes!

Goshiki was in the middle of a practice match with Date Tech High. His school, Shiratorizawa, Aoba Johsai, Karasuno and Date Tech are all invited to the training camp Shiratorizawa has hosted.

Right now, he's in a match against Date Tech and he's supposed to be focused. But unfortunately, he's not.

His eyes keeps fixating on a certain setter. Throughout the whole game, he just can't focus, instead, his eyes would land on the setter, Koganegawa.

His heart would flutter and his face flushed red everytime Kogane smiled, laugh, and do anything in general. He'd oftenly stare at him unconsciously with a lovesick expression on his face.

One time, he got a ball spiked straight to his face because he wasn't paying attention.

It was on the third day of cam when he relize, 'Oh fuck, he likes Koganegawa'. He couldn't sleep that night, he tossed and turned with a red face, the image of Koganegawa's smile stuck in his mind like super glue.

The next day, he was so out of it his teammates starts to worry. After a practice match with Karasuno, his senior, Semi Eita approach him.

"Goshiki? What's wrong? You were so out of it today!" Semi asked. Goshiki looks away in embarrassment, "S-sorry Semi-san! I- uh, I'll try not to zone out next time! Sorry again!"

This time, Semi looks at him with concern, "Hey, you know you could talk to us right? We're your teammates!" Semi walks and sit next to him, "Now tell me, what's bothering you?"

Goshiki sighed and looks around before asking, "I... Need your advice on something, but can we talk somewhere else?"

\--------

Meanwhile with Date Tech.....

Futakuchi was rolling on the floor, laughing. 

What's happening here you might ask? Well apperantly, somehow, the whole team found out about Koganegawa's crush on one of Shiratorizawa's player, Goshiki.

Okay, let me start over. Everyone was preparing for bed, when Kogane accidentally blurted out, "Oh my god I think I have a crush on him..."

And from there, everyone began to pester him about this 'mysterious crush'. And after much pestering, he eventually mumbled out, "Shiratorizawa's outside hitter, I think his name was Goshiki..."

And that's when Futakuchi starts cackling. The said boy took a deep breath before asking, "Aaah, oh my god... You think?! You don't even know his name?! And oh my god I can't believe you have a crush on someone you just saw a few days ago!"

Koganegawa blushed, clearly embarrassed. "H-hey it's not my fault he's so cute! Besides, we already met before! We even exchanged e-mail!" The setter retaliate with a flushed face.

Futakuchi continues to laugh his ass off. Sakunami giggled before he pipes up, “You should confess to him Kogane!”

Kogane shakes his head furiously,”No no no no no no! No way! He couldn’t possibly likes me back!”. Everyone groaned and Sakunami flicks his forehead, “You need to confess! What if you two never see eachother again!”

Kogane went silent at this before asking, “But.. How am I supposed to confess to him? I’m bad at words!”  
Sakunami frowned, but Onagawa perked up, “How about….”

\--------  
It was the last day of training camp and both boys are having a gay panic with their own respective team calming them down. Goshiki was panicking and running around with Semi yelling at him to calm down, meanwhile Koganegawa was screaming internally in panic with Sakunami and Futakuchi calming him down.

It was during the match of Karasuno vs Aoba Johsai when Kogane looked around for the bowl-cut haired boy. Kogane was running around with a small bottle of cherry cola in his pocket when he bumped into something, or a someone to be exact.

“A-ah! Kogane!” The person yelped in alarm. It was Goshiki, Kogane’s heart flutter as he gripped the cola in his jacket. “A-ah! Goshiki! Uh- Hi!”  
Akward silence.

“I have something to give to you” They said at the same time. They both looked at each other with wide eyes, Goshiki looked at the floor with a flushed face and Kogane looks to the side with red face, rubbing his neck akwardly

“Y-you can go first…” Kogane mumbled. Goshiki starts to fumble with something in his jacket pocket before pulling out a bottle of orange cola. Goshiki trembled as he hands over the bottle to Kogane, who took it mumbling a small ‘Thankyou’

Kogane was about to open the bottle cap when his eyes spots a note on the side of the bottle. He reads it out loud, “Dear Kogane, I don’t know how to tell this to you, so here I am writing it to you. I think you’re really cute and I like you a lot… Will you go out with me? Goshiki Tsutomu.”

Kogane eyes goes wide and he stares at Goshiki who was rubbing his arms, looking at the ground shyly. Kogane went silent for a moment before he starts giggling, Goshiki’s head snapped up at this, his face all red and flushed.

Kogane then pulled out the bottle of cherry cola out of his pocket and hands it over to Goshiki, who accept it with wide eyes. “Read the note on it..” Kogane mumbled.

Goshiki looks at the note and began to read it. After a few moment, his eyes got even wider, his face as red as the cherry coke bottle. “Y-you like me back?” He stammers out, Kogane nodded shyly.

Goshiki’s face broke into a grin, and he ran up to Kogane, hugging the boy tightly. Kogane seemed to be in shock for a moment, but he immediately hugged back. 

Goshiki broke the hug to look at Kogane in the eyes, he smiled and pecked Kogane’s cheek. The said boy’s face flushed red and he asked, “So uh… Will you go out with me?”. Goshiki giggled before hugging him again and replying, “Of course, I would love too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me feel so single Jabsbnsnd
> 
> Feel free to leave requests!


	3. YOU'RE DATING?! (KuguShiba)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More KuguShiba brainrot at 9PM

SLAM

Another point to Nohebi.

SLAM

And with that final spike, Nohebi wins the practice match.

What’s happening you asked? Well, today was a practice match between the sneaky snakes of Nohebi and the clever cats of Nekoma. And after what seemed like a thousand years, Nohebi takes the final set with the score 28-26. 

Daishou was smirking smugly at the other team’s captain, who just glares in response.  
“This is just a practice match, don’t get cocky” Said captain, Kuroo Tetsuro, growled.

“Oh please! You’re just salty we beated you!” Daishou retorded back, while his team snickers in response. Kuroo growled once again before storming off, huffing in anger that the snakes beated him. 

Little did he knows, his libero was sharing glances with a special someone on the other side of the court.  
\-------  
After the match, everyone including the player from Nohebi was cleaning up the gym while their coaches talk about up coming matches. Inuoka was about to put the net back in the storage room when he saw an unexpected view.

Inuoka immidetly slammed the door close, grabbing everyone else’s attention.

“Inuoka? What’s wrong?” Yaku asked.  
“N-Nothing!” Inuoka stuttered, making Yaku even more suspicious. Shoving Inuoka out of the way, Yaku opens the doors to the storage room. And boy oh boy it was a sight to see.

Inside was Nohebi’s wing spiker Kuguri Naoyasu, kissing Nekoma’s libero, Shibayama Yuuki passionately. Everyone gasped loudly, as they did not expect to see this.

Hearing people gasp behind them, the couple turned around, only to face ‘You have some explaining to do’ faces from their team mates. They both turned pale and Shibayama squeaked, hiding behind the taller male. Kuguri on the other hand, is holding an arm out protectively, even though he’s scared shitless.

“Mind explaining?” Yaku growled, as Kai and Kuroo restrained Takeora and Lev from pouncing on Kuguri to beat him up. “Me and Yuuki are dating, so it’s fine that I kissed him, is it not?” Kuguri scoffs confidently, even though he’s really scared of his captain’s reaction.

" I see... And how long have you been dating?” This time Daishou hissed, narrowing his eyes. “T-T-Three monthes..” This time, Shibayama stuttered, gripping to Kuguri’s jacket. 

The room went into an uncomfortable silence as the couple lowered their heads, ready to be kicked out of the team. For being gay and dating someone from a rival a school. And just before Yaku can say anything, Daishou piped up, "Numai, you owe me 50 Yen”

The whole Nekoma team just stared dumbfoundedly, as Numai groaned while the rest of the team snickered. Kuguri and Shibayama looked at each other with wide eyed, before Kuguri asked, “Y-you’re… not mad?”

Daishou give him a ‘Seriously?’ look before snickering, “Aaand, why should I be mad?” Kuguri looked down at his feet before saying, his voice barely above whisper,”Because I’m dating a guy from a rival team”

Daishou snorted, waving his hands dismissively,”First of, why would I be mad at you for dating a male? As long as it doesn’t effect your play, it doesn’t matter to me. Secondly, as I said before, I don’t care who you date as long as you’re happy and it doesn’t effect your play. Even if he’s one of the rooster-haired-bastard’ team mates”

“Plus he’s kinda cute!” Numai exclaimed, winking as his team snickers. Shibayama blushed furiously before turning to his senpai, who sighed before patting his head, “Like that snake said, it doesn’t matter who you date as long as you’re happy”

Shibayama eyes sparkled at this, before tackling Yaku into a hug. “I suppose.. it’s fine” Kuroo growled, “But if you ever hurt our dear Shibayama, I will obliderate you” Kuguri just shrugged before retorting back with, “Why would I hurt the love of my life?” before hugging Shibayama and kisses his forehead.

Shibayama giggled as both of the teams (Except for Taketora and Kuroo) aww-ed at their couple-ly antics.

It was a good day for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'm going to make a Kuguri x Inouka x Shibayama story, should i do it?
> 
> Request and critiques are always open <3


	4. Jealousy and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy go ✨ brr ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also requested, so sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations 😔

Aone was talking about Hitana again. He always do, and Futakuchi always listen. 

Futakuchi and Aone had been good friends since forever, and they always got along greatly. Aone was never that much of a talkative person, but when he's talking about Hinata, he'd always talk about him with these shines in his eyes.

And this made Futakuchi jealous. Really, really, REALLY jealous.

You see, Futakuchi has been crushing on his tall friend for a couple months now. And it made his blood boil when Aone starts talking about Hinata, over and over again. Aone had only knew Hinata for a few months but he talks about him like they've been best friends for year.

So one day when Aone was talking about Hinata again, Futakuchi snaps.

"You're always talking about Hinata. Don't you have other topics?" He hissed.

Aone blinked in confusion. His friend has never said anything like this before, Aone even thought that Futakuchi likes it when he talks about Hinata.

So he asked, "What do you mean, Futakuchi?"  
Futakuchi scoffs, "You know what I mean. You're aaaalways talking about Hinata like he'd been your friend for years! Could you stop talking about that shrimp just for once?!"

Aone furrowed his (non-existent) brows, "Hinata Shoyo is my friend, of course I would talk about him"

"YEAH! BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO TALK ABOUT HIM 24/7!" Futakuchi yelled. Aone was taken aback by this, and flat out replies, "I don't talk about him 24/7-"

"WELL YOU DO! YOU TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM OR SOMETHING!" Futakuchi yelled again. Aone got irritated and kind of angry, "I don't have a crush on him. Quit talking about things you don't know, Futakuchi"

"Ugh. Whatever!" Futakuchi storms away, stomping. Aone just standstill in silence, staring into the distance. And as soon as he was out of sight, Futakuchi broke down sobbing, thinking to himself, why the hell did he snapped like that?

\------------

It's been two weeks since the fight. They haven't talk at all, except for the very few word exchanged through practice and class.

Aone was the same stoic person, and Futakuchi was the same as well, but something was a little off.

He was a lot more jumpy and he got scared easily, he also looks like he haven't got much sleep.

It was during practice when Kogane saw a large bruise on Futakuchi's back. He didn't say anything for awhile, since he's scared. But eventually he spills it out when Futakuchi's not around.

"Guys, a few days ago i saw a large purple bruise on Futakuchi-san's back. I think he's hiding something..." He confessed what he saw.

"Well, he does look like he hasn't been sleep well..." Sakunami murmured, earning nods from his teammates.

Aone listens to the conversation silently. Sure he's still mad about the fight, but Futakuchi is his friend and he cares about him.  
So one day, he decided he's gonna ask about the bruise to Futakuchi. The conversation might be awkward but he needs to ask him about it.

He was walking to Futakuchi's class when he heard the distant sound of laughter. He had a bad feeling in his gut, so he followed the sound, and the view shocked him.

Futakuchi is laying on the ground, a purple bruise on his cheek and five boys hovering over him, laughing mockingly

They snatched a paper from Futakuchi's hand, laughing and shoving him once more. Enraged, Aone glared and clears his throat, grabbing their attention. Just from seeing Aone and his tall, muscular body, the five boys ran away like the pussies they are.

Aone then helped Futakuchi getting up, and carrying him to the nurse's office to tend his bruised cheek. They sit in awkward silence as Aone tend Futakuchi's bruised cheek, who occasionally hissed from pain.

After he's done, Aone asks softly, "Futa, Why were they mocking you and taking your homework?" Futakuchi looked away and Aone frowned, before getting up and stands in front of Futakuchi, gripping his shoulders, "Futakuchi, answer me." He said, this time in a stern voice. It was silent for a while before Futakuchi sighs, "T-They would demand i do their homework, and do anything they said. If i refuse, they'd hit me...."

Aone squinted his eyes, "Why didn't you fight back?"   
Futakuchi looks at Aone uncertainly before looking away, "Personal reasons.." He mumbled. Aone looked at the ground, feeling extremely guilty for what had happened to his friend. If he just apologized after the fight, and they stick together like they used to, this wouldn't have happened...

Futakuchi scowled once he saw Aone's guilt filled face, "It's not your fault Aone, i'm at fault here, i.. i shouldn't have snapped at you back there.. i'm sorry.." He mumbled.

Aone looks at Futakuchi and sits next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry i couldn't protect you. I should've-" His sentences were cut off by a pair of lips clashing onto his own

Futakuchi was kissing him

Just as he got over his suprise, Futakuchi pulled away with a red face. "Sorry.. I wasn't thinking.. B-but, just remember, it's not your fault.." Futakuchi says quietly before getting up to leave. But Aone held hi wrist firmly.

"Aone let-"

"I liked it..." Aone interrupts him.  
Futakuchi looks at him with shock,"W-wha-"

Aone stood up and walks closer to the brown haired male. "I liked that kiss..." Aone mumbled, before closing the gap between them once again. Futakuchi's eyes widen in suprise, but he quickly got over it and kissed back, wrapping his arm around Aone's neck, soft tears trickling down his cheek. Aone who, himself couldn't believe he's actually kissing Futakuchi, wrapped his arm around the shorter's waist.

They eventually parted for air, and Aone smiled down at Futakuchi, his hand still holding the latter's hips."I- i thought you liked Hinata..." Futakuchi asked, earning a chuckle from Aone, "I told you he's just a friend, didn't i?"

Futakuchi's blushes harder before looking away mumbling something along the line of, 'Sorry i was being stupid and jealous..' which earn another chuckle from Aone. Futakuchi then looks up at Aone, "Does.. Does that mean we're dating now?" He asked. Aone seemed to think for a moment before answering,"I'm still new to this dating thing.. so I hope you can lead the way"

Futakuchi smirked,"Gladly". Aone smiles softly as he feels Futakuchi linking their arms together. He promised to himself, that he would never let anyone, including himself, to hurt his precious boyfriend ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awee they got together <3   
> Anyways, hope you guys liked it and feel free to leave requests! Bye!


	5. Jealousy and Bite Marks (AranKita)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD WAAAAY TO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS

Kita Shinsuke was looked up by a lot of people, and many people was also jealous of him. Why? Well first of all, Kita is really smart and his grades are always above average, and he's a talented volleyball player. Secondly, he's independent and he can and cook very well. Lastly, he's handsome as fuck. A lot of girls AND boys would gawk at him, staring at his handsome face and some would even stare at his body. 

Though so many people often stares at him, Kita never really mind or pay any attention to it. He's way to focused on his grade and volleyball and his routine. Plus, he already has his own boyfriend.

Wait? Boyfriend? The usually cold and stoic Kita Shinsuke? A boyfriend? Yeah believe it or not he has a very wonderful boyfriend that goes by the name of Ojiro Aran, Inarizaki's volleyball club's wing spiker. They have been dating for two months and no one knows anything about it. Kita isn't very fond of public display affection because he gets embarrassed or flustered very easily, and of course Aran respects his choices.

But even though he respects Kita's boundaries, it made Aran really jealous when a girl (or boy) would come up and hands Kita a love letter or even stares at him. He felt like he wants to strangle the person, but of course, he always keeps his composure.

But today was the last straw.

Aran and Kita was talking after practice, and they were about to lock up and leave when a girl approached them. It was Jessica, everyone called her J for short. She was a transfer student from America and she's a part of the literature club. She is beautiful, she's exceptional, she's creative and talented. And with confidence she came up to Kita and Aran with a big smile, a letter in hand. 

"So you're still coming ove-" 

"Kita-san~!" 

They both turned their heads at the cheery voice. Aran immediately scowls when he saw the letter, thinking to himself, 'Dammit, another one? It's the fifth one this week!' Meanwhile, Kita just looks curiously at the girl. J stops in front of Kita and bows, Kita looks confused, but he became even more confused when J took his hand in hers and puts the letter on it.

Before Kita could say anything, J stood on her tippy toes and kissed.his.cheek.

Neither Aran or Kita could response, they were in shock. No one, absolutely no one has ever had the courage to do that. J giggled and sang,"Let me know what'cha think tomorrow~!" Before skipping away. Kita was absolutely flustered, he just stares at the letter with bewilderment. Aran on the other hand, oh boy, he was furious.

How dare she kissed HIS boyfriend?? In front of HIM ??? Well to be fair, she doesn't know they're dating, no one does! But still, it made his blood boil.

The rest of their way home, they were both silent. Kita was still a little bit shocked and Aran kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't explode in pure anger. When they arrive at Aran's house, Kita looked at his boyfriend, "Uh.. I'm sorry that happened, i didn't know-" He was cut off by Aran kissing him. He was shocked but kissed back.

Aran pulled away and before Kita could say a word, Aran grabbed him by the wrist tightly, dragging him in his house and up to his bedroom. Kita was too startled to do anything when Aran pins him to the wall. 

"Aran-" Aran cuts him off again with a kiss. Kita kissed back, before pulling away, "Aran wha- AH!" He was cut off yet again but this time, by Aran biting his shoulder blade harshly, drawing blood. Kita let out a soft moan as Aran licks the bite mark, before he slapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed. Aran continues to lick and suck on his neck before looking up, "Well it looks like that we need to make it clearer that we're dating" He growled. Kita gulped, this was gonna be one hell of a night.

\---------

The very next day, everyone keeps staring at Kita as they giggle and whisper. The said male just grips his bag tightly and limps his way to his class with his eyes fixated on the ground, embarrassed. Meanwhile his boyfriend just walks behind him with a smug look on his face.

What happened, you might asking what's going on. Well you see, on yesterday's... ehem, activities, Aran left a bunch of hickeys around Kita's neck, collarbone, hips, and even thighs. Now, the hickeys are colored with bright red and purple. Kita was embarrassed and flustered to his core, a lot of students starts giggling when they saw Kita's red face. They even met J on their way to lunch, who put two and two together, before bursting out laughing and apologized for kissing Kita's cheek yesterdary. Aran forgives her.

On the third period, Aran finally gave Kita a scarf to cover his neck covered hickeys and kissed him, in the middle of the hallway. For the rest of the school day, Aran keeps showering Kita with affection in public, like hugs and forehead kisses, which makes the latter blush like a tomato. No one bothers them, they'd just aww-ed at the cute sight. Some even congratulated them. Kita won't admit it but he loves the affection Aran gives him.

The cherry on top was during practice. 

"Oh my god, Kita-san, is that a hickey????" Atsumu exclaimed, making heads turned towards them. Kita just blushed and mumbled incoherent words as Aran snickers, while the others stares at them with their mouth agape.

Osamu put two and two together before snickering, "Wow captain, didn't expect you and Aran to be this wild" Suna let out a snort at his boyfriend's comment and took a picture of Kita's neck. "Jesus christ, did Aran tried to eat you?" Ginjima joked, and Aran responded with, "You could say that" and wink as the team laughed while Kita hid his face in his hands.

"Holy shit!" Akagi laughed, "I expect this from Atsumu or Suna, but Kita???? Wow!" The libero continues to cackle on the floor. Atsumu scowls and spat out, "Shut up, i know about you and Komori" Which immediately shuts Akagi up.

The rest of practice, the team kept pestering Kita about the hickey but eventually Kita got his composure back and just glares at them. After they finished practice and was going home, Aran teased his boyfriend, "You look so red Kita! Are you okay?"

Kita just glared at him before grabbing Aran's collar and slams their lips together, before walking away casually.

It was Aran's turn to get flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any grammar mistake <3  
> Feel free to leave requests like always!


	6. Double Date Gone Chaos (OsaSuna&SakuAtsu ft AranKita)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah this is also from the Haikyuu prompt list, and i love this.
> 
> Also, Kita in a skirt <3

It was a sunny day on spring. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and on days like this, couples could be seen wandering about. Going on dates, a picnic in the park, meeting the parents, getting railed in an alleyway- 

Wait WHAT--

OKAY NEVERMIND, I NEVER SAW THAT, YOU NEVER SAW THAT, LET'S CONTINUE.

Ahem  
On this particular sunny day, two couples are peacefully walking-

"SHUT UP 'SAMU!"

Okay nevermind, it's not that peaceful after all! Osamu and Atsumu are bickering as always, but luckily this time, their boyfriends would be there to restrain them from cutting each other's throats.

Suna is currently wrapping his arms around Osamu's and Sakusa is holding Atsumu by the waist. Both of them looks at each other before sighing in unison. 'This is gonna be a long day...'

They're walking to a pretty popular cafe, called the Jess's Cafe. It was a fairly big cafe, and the food there varies from pastries and cakes to pastas and salads. People especially love the jar cakes served there.

So yesterday, they decided to have a double date, since Atsumu wants to do it so badly. But what he didn't know is that he's going on a double date with Suna and his brother.

"Uuugh! I can't believe I have to go on a double date with 'Samu!" The setter groans. His boyfriend sighs before wrapping an arm around his waist, "You're the one who begged for a double date, remember?"

"Well yeah! But I thought we're gonna go with Oikawa or Tendou or anyone besides him!" Atsumu whined before glaring at his twin, who just scowled before sticking his tongue at Atsumu. Suna stifled a laugh as Atsumu tried to pounce on Osamu.

"Will you two cut it out!" Sakusa hissed, glaring daggers at the two Miyas, "We're here to... Have fun.. so for the love of God, PLEASE, just get along for today"

Both Atsumu and Osamu just scoffs before huffing away. "Fine! But only because you asked, Omi-kun~" Atsumu sang, linking their arms together.

The rest of the walk to the cafe was accompanied by small talks between the four, and stupid fights between the two Miyas, while their boyfriends sighs in the background. 

Upon arriving at the Cafe, they all gasped. The cafe is beautiful, lights in the shape of lanterns, the table decorated with flowers and gem. There's a small bar on the corner and a counter on the front. The floor is made out of wood, decorated with painting of flowers. There's a small outdoor area behind the cafe, wich has a couple swing-sofa, along with tables and benches. It was a gorgeous cafe.

Atsumu squealed, looking at the swing-sofa outside, "Let's sit out there!" He points to the swing-sofa. Osamu grunts, "No, let's just sit inside, besides, Sakusa don't like crowds remember?" 

Atsumu pouts and his shoulder slumps. Sakusa stares at Atsumu before shrugging, "I don't mind if it's for Atsu.." He mumbled with a blush.

Said twin looks up at Sakusa with starry eyes, "Aweeee Omi-kuuun~!" Sakusa looks away with a blush, while Osamu and Suna rolls their eyes. Atsumu ended up dragging them to a swing-sofa outside with a long bench beside it and a table in between them.

Atsumu was about to sit on the swing when Osamu sit right down on his spot. Atsumu scowled, "Oy! I was gonna sit there!" 

Osamu just smirks as he pulls Suna down to his lap, who was also smirking. "Ya' snooze, ya' loose" Osamu said in a matter of fact tone, and he sticks out his tongue. Atsumu growled, "Ya' didn't even want to sit outside!" Atsumu and Osamu proceeds to argue, before Sakusa pulls Atsumu on his lap to sit on the bench.

Things calm down for a bit and they ordered. Sakusa and Atsumu orders the 'Couple pasta packet' while Osamu and Suna orders the jar cakes. Osamu orders the chocolate caramel cake and Suna orders the strawberry vanilla cake.

After a couple of minutes, their foods came and Atsumu immediately chomps his pasta. Osamu looks at him with disgust, "Ya' eat like a damn pig 'Tsumu"

Atsumu slurps down his pasta before yelling at Osamu, "Shut up Osamu! Yer the pig here!" 

"Says the one who eats like a pig" Suna snorts as Osamu cackles out. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Atsumu growled, standing up and barking insults at them, wich they respond with insults that could make a karen cry. Sakusa just sighs and eat his pasta dejectedly, knowing there's no stopping them now.

Meanwhile, on the far side of the outdoor area, two familiar people just stares and sighed at the commotion Atsumu and Osamu caused. Kita, the white haired male sighs once again before sipping his iced coffee, "I'm gonna go and stop them" He mumbled tiredly as he got up.

His boyfriend, Aran, gets up as well, wrapping his arms around Kita's waist, "Why don't we let them get into trouble this time? You don't need to mom them everytime and everywhere you know?" He smiles.

Kita frowns, "They're just gonna cause a disturbance if we don't stop them, c'mon" He smoothen the curves on his pastel blue skirt before walking up to their table. Aran just shook his head before tailing behind him.

Atsumu and Osamu was still arguing when Kita got there. Sakusa was the first one to notice the two approaching, he gave them a small wave before going back to sipping his tea.

"Miya. Suna." Kita's stern voice rang in the air. The three Inarizaki player snaps their heads at the voice of their captain, only to see an angry Kita with Aran behind him. 

"Ki-kita-san!" Atsumu gulps, "I-- uhhhh, I didn't know you're here! Eheh..." 

Kita pinches the bridge of his nose in stress before scolding the three with cold and stern voice as always. Atsumu and Osamu just nodded nervously, looking scared and embarrassed. Suna on the other hand, just nodded casually, he's not guilty that he recorded when his boyfriend punches Atsumu.

"-So for the love of god, behave." Kita finishes his lecture and turns away to his table, his mood clearly ruined. Aran just gave them a glare before catching up to the captain, wrapping an arm around his waist.

The table went silent for a while, before Atsumu notices something, "Hold on... Was Kita-san... Waring a skirt??"

"......"

"Damn it i should've took a picture of that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any mistake and feel free to leave requests lauvs <3


	7. Panics (SemiShira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, hurt/comfort go ✨ brr ✨

Shirabu was raised in a homophobic and sexist family. So all throughout his life, he always thought that liking someone of the same gender is undoubtedly wrong. 

As a result, when Shirabu met some boys and his heart starts beating faster, he would ignore the feeling. When a good looking boy would smile at him, Shirabu would ignore his flushing red face. He would say to himself that it's nothing, it must've been something else. It's not a crush.

But when he meets Semi, it all changes. At first, he hates Semi's guts with every inch of his being, he hates him so much he would ended up ranting about how much he hates Semi. Though, after time, his hatred towards Semi begins to fade, changing into a different emotion.

But he didn't realize his Feeling, even though it's clear he likes Semi from the way he'd blush lightly when Semi touches him, to how long he'd talk about the ashy haired male.

One day however, they got into a huge fight. They were arguing about something, when Semi yelled, "YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU!" Before storming out of the gym.

"YEAH! GO AND RUN LIKE A PUSSY INSTEAD OF ADMITTING YOU'RE WRONG!" Shirabu yells back before he huffs and turns around. Shirabu looks at the ground, took a few deep breath and looks back up at the rest of the team, who are looking at him with worry.

"You two really needs to stop flirting that aggressively all the time~" Tendou sang. Shirabu was caught off guard by this, so he went silent before snapping, "Flirting my ass. I hate his guts with every inch of my being! Ugh!"

"Mmmm... Yeah, you're totally crushing on Semi semi~" Tendou sang again before turning around to leave. Shirabu stood there, frozen. 

'Crush? Me? Crushing... On Semi-san?... No way..' Million thoughts are rushing through his head while Tendou just walks away, singing, 'Semi and Shira, sitting on a tree'

Shirabu backs away into the bathroom before anyone could notice. He was panicking.

"No... No way.. Am i really crushing on Semi-san... " He's scared, he never relizes his feelings before, so he doesn't know what to do. "But.. Semi-san is a boy, and I'm a boy! So... I can't like him.. Can I..?" He mumbled before sliding against the sink.

His mind travels back to many events that includes Semi, when he first met him, when he took Semi's setter position, when Semi taught him how to set properly with a scowl, and when Semi pats his back while whispering encouraging words after they lost to Karasuno.

And then, his minds travels to less relevant thoughts, when Semi first smiles at him, giving him a pat in the back after practice, dragging him along the hallway to practice, Semi's hair, Semi's sets, Semi's-

"Oh no" He mutters. "No... No way.. I'm not supposed to be feeling this way... Not towards him... No no no no no!" He starts to frantically mumbles words, fat tears rolling down his cheek. He didn't want to feel this way, not towards Semi. He's scared, what would the team thinks of him? What would Semi thinks of him? What would his parents thinks of him?

His breathing starts to get uneven and ragged. His pupils dilated and hands on his hair, sobs erupting from his mouth and tears rolling down. 

He was going through his panic attack when the door bursts down and a pair of arms wrapping around him. He looks up at the person hugging him.

It was Semi.

Turns out, Semi has heard Shirabu's sobs and he bursts down the door in worry. Semi is now panicking along, but he gathers his shit together and wraps his arms around the younger setter. 

"S-semi-sa-"   
"Sssh.. It's okay, it'll be alright.. Calm down okay.. it'll be okay Shira.." Semi hugs him tightly, before running one of his hand in Shirabu's hair. Shirabu sobs loudly into Semi's chest, gripping the older's shirt.

After staying like that for a while, Shirabu's sobs subsided, and shakily he let go of Semi's shirt. Semi grips Shirabu's hand, forcing the male to look him in the eyes.

"Kenjirou... What's wrong?" Shirabu's eyes widen at the use of his first name, especially in such gentle and loving way. He stays quiet, looking carefully at Semi's features, his eyes, his hair, his fair skin, and oh god his lips.

Without thinking, Shirabu was already inching closer to Semi, while the latter got confused. And before either of them could prosses what's happening, Shirabu was already placing his lips against Semi's with gentle and passion.

Semi was surprised, but he was happy that Shirabu feels the same way. But just before he could kiss back, Shirabu pulls back hastily pulls back, a wary look in his eyes, realizing what he had done.

"Kenjirou-"

"I-- I'm sorry Semi-san.." He mutters before running off.

"Kenjirou!" Semi called out, but the said boy has already disappeared.

\---------  
"Why did I do that?!" Shirabu screamed to himself. He was in his dorm, alone, he already locked the door so no one could come in. Shirabu was kneeling beside his bed, hands shaky and eyes watery.

'Why did I do that?!? Semi-san probably thinks I'm disgusting now... And just when I relizes my feeling, great work Kenjirou' He scolded himself in his head. He slaps his own face a couple of time before he went silent.

And he starts crying.

He ruined everything, and if anyone finds out, they'll think he's disgusting and gross. Especially his parents, oh god if his parents know... He'd get kicked out, disowned, or even worse.

He doesn't want that.

His cries were not loud, but they're frantic. His breathing ragged and uneven, hands shaking and his mind completely blank, only hearing whispers around him.

He thought he was gonna cry himself to sleep, but then a knock interrupts him. He ignores the knocking. But the knocker only knocked louder and harder.

"Go away..." Shirabu groaned hoarsely. The knocking stops for a minute or two, before it started again. Shirabu groaned, 'Maybe it's the teacher' He thought, so he opened the door.

It's not his teacher.  
It was Semi.

Shirabu feels his heart dropped and went to slam the door shut, but Semi was faster, he puts his feet on the doorway.

"G-go away Semi-san..." He muttered, averting his eyes. Semi scowls and slams the door open, Shirabu was shocked, but he was even more shocked when Semi pulls his collar and kisses him.

Shirabu was too shocked to react, so Semi pulls away. Semi looks at Shirabu awkwardly before asking, "M-may I come in?" 

Shirabu nods and Semi walks in. He sits on Shirabu's bed and gestures Shirabu to sit next to him. Shirabu, who's still in shock, shuffled beside him before plopping down, touching his lips in disbelief.

Semi smiles and pulls Shirabu into a side hug, one hand rubbing Shirabu's arm and the other caressing Shirabu's hand.

After a moment of silence, Shirabu manages to whisper out, "Semi-san... Why did you kissed me?"

Semi grabbed his chin before kissing him once more, this time on the forehead. "Well, why did you kissed me?"

"Well because I like you, obvi...ous..ly..." He stares at Semi, "You.. like me back?" 

"No shit sherlock holmes" Semi grumbled, peppering Shirabu's face with butterfly kisses, "Took you long enough..."

Shirabu smiled and leaned into Semi's touch, before his eyes widens and he pulls away, "W-what about my parents?! They'll get mad and-" 

Semi cuts him off with a kiss, "It's okay, we can worry about that later.... Just... Let me hold you for now" 

Shirabu nods before leaning into Semi's touch once again, feeling safe and sound.

\---------

Bonus :  
Meanwhile, outside of Shirabu's dorm, in the hallway.

"I fucking told you they'd get together!" Jessica hissed in joy, before reaching out her hand, expecting to receive the money she and the other female beted.

"Uuugh, fine! You win... This time" Kyli grumbled before slamming a couple dollars onto Jessica's palm, before walking away, grumbling about how it sucks being single.

Meanwhile, Jessica just cackled like the demon itself before catching up to her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and critiques open as always! Stay safe my darlings!


	8. Daffodils (KonoKomi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest friend Jess introduced me to this ship and MY GOD I LOVE IT SO MUCHHHH 😭

Komi has had a crush on Konoha for quite a while now. He loves the fact that Konoha is honest and blunt, he loves Konoha's hilarious jokes and beautiful laughs, he loves Konoha's eyes that always twinkles in mischief. He loves everything about the boy.

He always knew that Konoha would never love him back, so he never bother to even confess. He had give some hints to Konoha, but the latter never noticed, so he stopped trying.

He never thought anything of it, until one day, his chest and throat starts itching and he started to cough violently. His body shaking and sweaty. His eyes widen when he saw the delicate yellow petal he coughed out.

He knew what's happening.

It's that cursed disease.

He knows there's only two ways he could be cured. Surgery or confessing his feelings to Konoha.

But he does absolutely nothing. He doesn't want to confess as he loves and cherish the friendship they have now and would never ruin it. He also refuses to get the surgery, as he doesn't want to lose his feelings or even forget his dearest Konoha.

Day by day, weeks by weeks, he started to got worse. He started to cough more and more petals each day, sometimes he would even come cough out droplets of blood.

His body got weaker and weaker as weeks passed, bags started to form under his eyes from lost if sleep. He spends his nights curling up, crying in pain.

But he's ready to die with his feelings for Konoha, he had always been ready like that.

\----------  
"Komi, nice receive!" Konoha grins and pats the libero's back. Komi smiles weakly before abruptly coughing into his hand, bending over as he did so.

Konoha looks at him with worry, "Komi, you okay dude?" The wing spiker puts an arm around Komi's back while the other arm supports Komi's chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just need to go to the bathroom" Before Konoha could say anything else, Komi already ran off the court, excusing himself to the coach and sprinted for the bathroom.

\--------

The moment he ran out the gym, he immediately starts coughing. He was shaking and his knees are giving up on him, so he leaned on the vending machine beside him.

'I don't have much time left, don't I?' He thought to himself. He coughed again, soft yellow petals covered in his own blood spilling out.

He clutches his aching chest and looked up at the sky with dull and sad eyes, but he's smiling. Even though he's going to die, he's glad that he could die with his feeling towards Konoha, even if he won't ever confess it. He sat down against the wall.

'I'm sorry everyone... I'm sorry coach, mum, dad.. I have to leave...' His thoughts drifted back to Konoha, 'I'm sorry Konoha... I'll always love you... Goodbye'

And with that, he coughed out the last petal of daffodil as the delicate yellow flower took over his body and organs. His eyes dimmed and closed, as he dropped his head and body down to the floor, s  
urrendering himself to fate.

\---------  
It's been 5 minutes since Komi had run off and he hasn't come back. Konoha is getting worried, so before the next set could start, he offers to look for Komi.

The coach lets him and he jogged out the gym. He was about to look in the bathroom when something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention.

He looked over to it and he immediately screams. 

The team libero, his best friend, Komi, was lying on the ground. His eyes were closed in a peaceful way, but blood pools around him. And what shocked Konoha the most, is the daffodils that are blossoming in his friends mouth.

He stood there, absolutely horrified. I mean, who wouldn't be? Your friend go to use the bathroom and five minutes later, boom. They're dead with a bunch of daises.

Konoha rushed over to Komi's side, holding him up the best he could. "No no no no no.... Komi wake up! Please!" Konoha plead, tears rolling down his cheek. He caressed Komi's cheek with one hand, only to find it stained with Komi's blood.

Konoha sobs loudly, gripping Komi's body like there's no tommorow. "Please please please please please.... Wake up! Don't leave me!" He screams.

The commotion brought Akaashi's attention, who walked outside and gasped. Akaashi alerts the coaches who called an ambulance. A few minutes later, they all arrived at the hospital and Komi was brought in.

And now it's all up to fate

\-------

About an hour later, a doctor walked out with a sad face. The team immediately stood up, all of them are worried sick.

"The patient's condition is critical, and there's not much we could do" The doctor stated, "He may live, but his condition was near death. You all are lucky he was brought in time"

The doctor excuses themselves and Konoha broke down sobbing. The others shed tears, but Konoha was the one who cried the most.

After a while, they were able to see Komi, who at them time was still unconscious. Konoha rushed to the libero's side, gripping his hand. Tears welled up in Konoha's eyes, he never would've thought this would happen, let alone to Komi....

The others stayed only for a while, but Konoha never left Komi's side.

Until...

\--------

Komi's eyes flutter opens and Konoha chocked out a sob of relief. He immediately hug the shorter male.

"Ko-Konoha? I-is that you?" Komi asked weakly and Konoha nodded. Komi smiled and grips back the taller's hand. "I'm.. I'm so glad you're okay.." Konoha chocked out.

They sit in silence for a while, before Konoha stood up and slaps Komi upside the head.

"Ow! What was that fo-" Komi's whine was interrupted by Konoha, who is angry.

"Why would you do this to yourself?!" He screams, "Why?! Why did you let it get this bad?! We're all worried! You should've told us!"

"You should've told me..." Konoha mumbled with teary eyes. He cried a lot today, but if those tears are for Komi, he didn't mind.

Komi hung his head, ashamed.  
"I'm sor-"

"Who is it?" Konoha asked through gritted teeth.

"Huh?"

"Who. Is. It? The person who caused you to be like this..." Komi went silent at Konoha's question. 

He couldn't tell him! He would get grossed out and hate him! So he tried to play it cool.

"Ahahah it's no one, don't worry! I'm over them anyways!" Komi laughed.

Konoha shook his head, "No. If you're over this douchebag, this wouldn't have happened. Now, who is it?"

This went on for a while, with Komi trying play it off and changing the topics. But Konoha won't let it go, he keeps insisting Komi tells him who it is.

So Komi tearfully explains it to him, "It's you okay!!" He shouts and the room went silent. "I- I love you Konoha! I- I always have!"

Konoha stood in silent shock, while Komi covers his face with his bandaged hands, hanging his head in embarrassment. 

"I-Im sorry... I never wanted to ruin our friendship... I'm so sorry" Komi choked out. 

Konoha stays silent for a while, before he starts crying, though he was also smiling. Komi couldn't see this because he was covering his face, so Konoha walks up to him and uncovered his face.

"Konoha wha--"

"You're a fucking idiot" Was all Konoha muttered before he slams their lips together.

Komi was shocked, but soon, he flung his arms around Konoha, gripping to him like it's the last day of his life. They both have their eyes shut with tears of joy rolling down, they're so glad that their feelings are mutual.

They keep kissing passionately before they seperates for air. Komi looked up at Konoha with a lovesick and red face, while the other male was grinning like an idiot, face also red and eyes teary.

"S-so does this mean-"

"Yeah, I love you too idiot...."

They smiled at each other for a while before embracing one more time, happy and smiling.

\--------

Bonus:   
Meanwhile, outside the room...

"MMMHHMMMM! MFMH MM!" Was all that came out from the captain's mouth, wich is being covered by two hands. 

"Sssh... Don't ruin the moment hun" Akaashi, who was covering Bokuto's mouth, peeks inside the room with a smile.

"Finally those two are together" He muttered as the team snickers.


	9. Pocky and Poems (KomoAka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'LL WORK ON THE REQUESTS SOON I SWEAR

"Yer' staring again Akagi~" Atsumu sang, nudging him.

Akagi, the said libero, blushed and averts his eyes from the opposite side of the court. Atsumu snickers.

It's Thursday, and Inarizaki is attending an one week training camp with Itachiyama and a few other schools. They just finished winning the last set against Itachiyama.

But what is Akagi staring at you might ask?

It's non other than the libero of Itachiyama of course! You see, ever since the first time he saw Komori, he was head over heels.

He loves Komori's light brown, fluffy hair and his eyes wich shines when he plays. He loves Komori's smile, it's so sweet it could give Akagi diabetes. He loves Komori's laugh, always so light hearted and could light up every room. Akagi also loves Komori's personality, so funny and caring to everyone he meets.

Basically Akagi is a simp for Komori.

He was caught staring at the libero across the court by Atsumu who smirks a shit-eating-grin at him. Atsumu snickers, "Oooh~ Akaaagiii~ Whatcha starin' at~"

Akagi flushed red but ignored his comment. 

The second time however, Akagi got so red out of embarrassment, Kita noticed. 

Kita walks up to him, "Akagi, you okay? Have some water" Kita hands him a bottle of water and ushers him to the bench to sit.

"Jeez, you're so red Akagi. What's wrong?" Ginjima asks, pressing a hand on his forehead. Akagi just shook his head, mumbling a small, 'its nothin' before getting up to change. Ginjima catches up to him, before slinging an arm around Akagi's shoulder.

If only they saw the look in Komori's eyes

\-----------

"You're such a simp for him" Ginjima deadpan.

Akagi groans and buries his head onto his hands. They're currently sitting on the small hill besides the gym after lunch, hanging out like good friends do. Ginjima was Akagi's best friend and they're like brothers. So Ginjima kept pestering him about why was he so red earlier and is he okay.

And then he accidentally blurted out, "Well it's not my fault Komori's smile is so distracting!"

From there, Ginjima keeps insisting that Akagi tells him about this crush on the brown haired libero. Akagi ended up talking (more like ranting) about Komori for a whole five minutes ("He's so perfect i just-- UGH!" "His stupid smile makes me wants to kiss him so fucking badly!") Before Ginjima states the obvious.

Ginjima shakes his head before saying, "Y'know, you should confess"

Akagi's head shot up, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed, "What?! No no no no no no! No, fucking way!"

It was Ginjima's turn to groan. "Dude! This training camp is like your only chance to confess!" Akagi whined, "But what if he rejects me! I couldn't handle rejection! I'd break down right then and there!"

"What if this is your only chance? What if you never see him again..." Ginjima mumbles softly before grabbing Akagi's shoulder. 

Akagi sighs, "How.. how am I supposed to do it? We don't even know each other that well..."

"Aren't you two in the same group chat for liberos? And i thought you two already knew each?" Ginjima asks.

"Well.. yeah..." Akagi mutters, looking away. "You two need to get together, confess or you'll regret it Akagi.." Ginjima smiles, patting his head.

Akagi sighs before muttering, "I'll think about it"   
"Good" Ginjima grins before getting up and sprinting down the hill, yelling, "Last one to reach the bottom is a rotten egg!"

"Hey! No fair!" Akagi laughs before running down as well.

\-----------

Meanwhile, with Itachiyama's libero....

"-And his smile! Ugh!"  
Komori shouts, blushing madly and burying his head on his hands.

Sakusa, who is sitting besides him, rolls his eyes before resume his reading. It's been five minutes since Komori begins his rant about his crush, Akagi ("How the f is he so adorable, ugh!" "I just want to haul him onto my lap and shower him with kisses! Is that too much to ask dammit!")

"And his hair--"

"Stop" Sakusa interrupts him. Komori looks at his cousin, "Uhm--, sorry I was rambling, i--"

"You should man up and confess Motoya" Sakusa interrupts him again.

Komori blushed at the thought of confessing to his oh-so-perfect-crush. He starts stammering, "B-b-but!"

"No buts, you always got distracted at practice because of your crush on him, so you're confessing to him, wether you like it or not" Sakusa grumbles. Komori whines "How am i supposed to do that? What if he gets disgusted?!"

Sakusa rolls his eyes once again, "You're the one who force me into a date with Atsumu and here you are blabbering about your crush without intentions to confess to him. He likes you too y'know"

"A-and how would you know that!" Komori huffs, crossing his arms. 

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? You two are so obliviously lovesick it's disgusting" Sakusa scoffs before gulping down a bottle of water.

"Says the one who crushed on Atsumu for three whole months before I arrange a date for you two" Komori grumbles. "Besides, i think he and that Ginjima guy is dating..."

Sakusa choke on his drink.

"Sakusa??" Komori asks, concerned.

Sakusa coughed, before hissing out, "Motoya, Ginjima is aromantic asexual "

Komori looks at him with shock, "WHAT?!?!? HOW DID YOU KNOW???"

"He literally says it a few days ago when a girl hits on him. He even announced it a few times, besides Atsumu told me. Plus, they only saw each other as brothers from what I heard from tsum tsum" The germaphobe hiss again. Komori looks dumbfounded and he starts wondering

So Ginjima and Akagi isn't dating?  
There's a chance that Akagi feels the same? Should he confess?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He decided he'll shoot his shot tommorow.

\----------

"I can't do this, I'm gonna die-"

"Akagi, don't be over dramatic, calm the fuck down bro"

Akagi is fumbling with a box of strawberry pocky in his hand. The box has a note on it :

The fox has a flute  
He plays it by the sea  
Komori you're cute  
Go on a date with me?

Akagi cringed so hard writing it. He had to re-write it thousands of time but he settles on this one.

He had asked Komori to meet him on the hill beside the gym after lunch so that he can confess.

And holy fuck, he's a nervous wreck.

As Akagi panics Ginjima spots Komori waking up to them with something on his hand. He smirks before slipping away.

Komori, who was blushing lightly, holding a box of chocolate pocky with a note sticking on it. He smiles when he saw Akagi, panicking and being adorable. He takes a deep breath before tapping the pocky box on Akagi's forehead, who jumped in suprise.

"Holy mackerel!-- Uh I mean-- hi Komori!" The shorter stutters. Komori chuckled softly before rubbing his neck.

They stood in awkward silence for awhile until Komori hands the pocky box. Akagi recive it with a smile, "Uh-- t-thanks!"

Akagi hid his own pocky box in his back pocket before opening the box. There's a note in it,

As far i could stare  
Only your smile that i could see  
Akagi you're my love  
Will you please go out with me?

Reading this Akagi turned beet red before stuttering jumbles of words. Komori rubs the back of his neck nervously, "I understand if you don't want to... Sorry if I freaked you out.."

Akagi went silent for a while before giggling and shoves his own box of pocky towards Komori. The taller libero stares at the box of pocky in confusion but once he reads the letter he blushed madly.

"You... Like me back?" Komori asked for confirmation and Akagi laughs before jumping into Komori, who catches him with love eyes. Komori twirls Akagi around before dropping him gently to the ground. 

They stare at each other for a while, box of pocky in their pockets, Akagi's arms around Komori's neck and the latter's arm around his waist.

They inch closer, and closer, and closer to each other and--

Snap!

"Shit!"

Startled, they both snaps their heads toward the sound. It's Ginjima, a shit-eating-grin on his face and a phone in hand.

They both flushed even redder and Akagi yelled, "GINJIMAAAA!!!"

They ended up chasing for Ginjima, who's running for his life.


	10. Letters and Yellow Tulips (KuguShiba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Sakura_Bushida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY OTP AND HERE I AM MAKING AN ANGST ABOUT IT DJDKJSSNXNX

Shibayama and Kuguri has been friends for a while now, ever since they accidentally met each other at a comic convention.

They know they're rivals on the court, but outside the court, they're best friends. Always got each other's back, supporting each other, always hanging out whenever they can.

And overtime, Kuguri's feeling for Shibayama starts to change. He started to feel giddy and flustered whenever Shibayama says hi to him or hold his hand. His ears and cheeks would turn red whenever Shibayama gave him friendly back pats and hug.

In conclusion, Kuguri was head over heels for the libero.

Kuguri would often lay in bed, awake, thinking about what would it be like if he and Shibayama were dating. Holding his hands, kissing his lips, cuddling him, and many more.

He didn't think much of his little crush. Until one day, his chest and throat started to hurt, again, he didn't think much of it.

Even when he started to cough again and again, more violently each time, he didn't bother it. He thought he's only sick.

But when he starts to cough out small petals of yellow tulips, he knows something was up. He kept it a secret from everyone, from his parents, from his team, and especially from Shibayama.

He started doing research about his disease. He searched it up, coughing violently, coughing up flower petals, chest aching and throat hurting. And the results,

Hanahaki disease

The results shock him, he never thought that the disease is real. He thought it was all fictional, but now that he has the disease, he don't know what to do.

He reads that the only way to get rid of the disease, is to get an operation or confess his feelings. He doesn't want to do either of them, he doesn't want to loose his friendship with Shibayama, or forget Shibayama.

So he stays quiet about it. He still practice, go to school, and hangout with Shibayama like usual, and when someone asks why is he coughing so much, he'd just say he's not feeling well.

One day, after coughing up petals, he decided to ask Shibayama through the phone.

"Hey Shibs?" He asked

"Hey Nao! What's up?" Shibayama cheerfully answered, his tone making Kuguri smiles lovingly.

"Can I tell you something ?"

"Yeah sure! What is it?"

Kuguri took a deep breath before murmuring quietly, "I love you"

Silence hung in the air for a while before Shibayama starts laughing softly, "Awww, I love you too Nao!"

Kuguri's eyes widened, and he starts to stutter out, "Y-you do...?"

Shibayama laughs again, "Of course! You're like a brother to me!"

Brother. Kuguri felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He's just a brother to him? Ouch, that hurts.

He was about to hang up when Shibayama exclaimed, "Oh! And by the way, me and Inuoka are dating now! Isn't that cool!"

Dating? Kuguri felt his chest tightened.

"C-congrats!" He exclaimed with cracking voice. Before Shibayama could ask what's wrong, he hangs call and his eyes starts to water.

His chest aches like it never before, fat tears rolling down his cheek.

Brother?  
Just a brother?  
Nothing more?

He feels his throat burning with pain, small sobs flowing from his mouth.

Why did he date Inuoka instead?  
Am I not good enough for him?  
Why? Why why why why why?!

A broken scream erupts from his throat, before blood and petals flows out from his throat. He cried harder, from pain in his throat and pain in his heart.

He knows that he won't last long, not with the flowers growing and taking over his insides. He glances at his table, getting an idea on how to say goodbye.

He stumbles over to the table and starts writing a letter shakily. The letters are short and shaky, but it would at least be a decent goodbye.

One letter for his parents

Cough, more petals spill out his throat, his vision starts to blur.

One for his teammates

Cough, more blood spill out his throat, his body weakened and his mind blank

And one for Shibayama

Cough, cough. Stems of yellow tulips blossoms from his throat up to his mouth, his eyes starts to close and finally,

He drops dead.

\--------------------------------

Shibayama always trust his gut's instincts and when his guts tells him something is wrong with Kuguri, he listens and hop on an Uber to get to his best friend's house.

He and Kuguri has always been close, and Shibayama was very grateful that he has Kuguri in his life.

Kuguri may seems like a cold and uncaring person. But to Shibayama, Kuguri was quite the opposite, he was always there for him, comforting and encouraging him.

And when Inuoka asks him out and confessed to him, he was excited to tell Kuguri about it. Kuguri is like the big brother he never know he wanted.

But when Kuguri's voice crack, he suspect something is wrong, and when Kuguri hang up out of nowhere without their usual goodbye, he starts to get even more suspicious.

Upon arriving at Kuguri's house, he rings the doorbell and expect a sick Kuguri to greet him, but that didn't happen.

He rang the bell a couple more times before reaching out to open the door. It was unlocked, wich made Shibayama became more worried. Kuguri always locks the door.

He hesitantly enters and called out for his friend.

"Kuguri? Are you home?" He walks around the living room. No one.

"Nao? Are you sick?" He walks up to Kuguri's room and knocks. No answer.

"Are you oka-" His words were immediately cut off by the sight in front of him.

His best friend, Kuguri Naoyasu, laying on the floor, blood pooling around him. What shocked him the most are the stems and petals of yellow tulips scattered around.

He screams in horror and drops down, hands covering his mouth. He reached for his phone shakily, dialing ambulance with quavering voice.

Please don't leave me Nao....

\-----------------------

"Unfortunately, he cannot be saved, the damage has been done. If he was brought in earlier maybe we could save him. There's nothing we could do, I'm sorry"

A couple that's waiting there fell to the floor crying hysterically.

The dark green haired male with green club jacket also dropped down crying, covering his mouth with his hands, leaning onto his dark-haired boyfriend for support.

And then there's the black-haired libero. Crying in disbelief.  
.  
.  
.

The doctor looked at them sadly before handing them each a letter. When Shibayama got his letter and read it, his cries turned hysterical.

\---------  
Dear Shibayama  
I'm sorry I have to leave you, i'm sorry. I can't hold on much longer, this disease is eating me from the inside.

I don't want surgery, because I don't want to forget you or loose my feelings for you.  
I love you Yuuki, more than friends, more than brother.

Even with me gone, Please continue smiling, don't stop laughing okay? Be happy for me, win many many matches for me, live your life for me.

I hope you won't forget me  
I'll be watching over you from the clouds my love.  
Goodbye

Sincerely, your dearest Nao

\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a tissue


	11. An accidental confession (ToraFuku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request and it's interesting to write, so thankyou for requesting this <3
> 
> Also, stan KuguInuShiba and Genderfluid Shibs 😎✨

Yamamoto and Fukunaga has always been close. They've been friends for a long time and they can read each other like an open book.

But what they don't know is their true feelings about each other.

\-----

One day, during practice, Yamamoto just couldn't stop staring at his black haired friend. It seems like he was mesmerized by Fukunaga's every move. Kuroo and Yaku who noticed this smiled at each other before calling out to him, "Hey Tooora~~"

Yamamoto looked over to the two, walking up to them, "Yeah? What's up Kuroo-san?" He asked. Yaku held in laughter as Kuroo teased, "You seem to be distracted by Fukunaga~ Is there something wroong~?" Yamamoto flushed red at the captain's tease, before blabbering, "Whua- I'm not distracted! I was just observing!"

"Really now? Are you sure ? Besides, your face is kinda reed~" Kuroo teased once more, making his junior flushed even redder, while Yaku burst out laughing at Yamamoto's expression. Yaku's laughter catch the other's attention, since the demon senpai rarely laugh like that. Lev, Shibayama and Inuoka approached them and starts asking 'what's so funny?' Yaku just shook his head while chuckling, glancing occasionally at a grinning Kuroo and a flushed Yamamoto.

Lev brushed it off and starts practicing again, but Shibayama and Inuoka just glance at each other, knowing exactly what's going on.

\-----

"Fukunaga-san, he clearly likes you back! You need to confess to him!"

Fukunaga before hugged his knees to his chest, sighing at his teammate's word. Said teammate, Inuoka, and his boyfriend, Shibayama, glanced at each other for a second before looking at their senior worriedly.

For about a month and a half now, Shibayama and Inuoka knows about Fukunaga's little crush on his best friend, Yamamoto. They accidentally finds out about this when they heard Fukunaga mumbles to himself, 'Why is he so handsome?'. Since then, the two always listened when the usually quiet Fukunaga rambles about how cute/handsome Yamamoto is, or rambles about how he wish that they're dating.

"He only sees me as a friend, nothing less, nothing more. That's more than enough and i don't want to ruin that" Fukunaga said quietly. Shibayama whined, "Have you seen the way Tora-san looks a you??? He clearly like you!"

"Says the one who didn't get together with his crushes until a month ago" Fukunaga deadpans, as Shibayama blushed and Inuoka laughed. But then, the brown haired male turned serious again, "But seriously, you need to confess Fukunaga-san. Don't throw away your shot!" Inuoka pushed. Fukunaga hummed before going silent, staring at the sun-setting in the sky, painting it with a bright orange and pink.

He has always adored and liked Yamamoto. Even though he's loud, and some people sees him as annoying, Yamamoto is a kind, genuine and overall amazing human being. Fukunaga also loves his eyes, which seems to shine every time he talks. He wished they can date, but Yamamoto is clearly straight as a stick while Fukunaga is here having a silent gay panic every time they talk.

"Alright, i'll think about confessing" Fukunaga said after a long silence. Shibayama and Inuoka grinned before pumping their fists, Fukunaga chuckling at their action.

"Now, didn't you two said you have a date with that kid from Nohebi? I think you should get going" Fukunaga teased as the two boyfriends realizes they're late and got up sprinting after saying goodbye.

\-----

"They're so oblivious it's ridiculous!"

Inuoka laughed at his tiny boyfriend, while Kuguri smiles slightly, combing his long fingers through Inuoka's brown hair.

They're currently at the Shibayama's household, home after a date. Kuguri, Inuoka and Shibayama are cuddling on the rug on each other's laps while Shibayama whined about his two obviously in love but ridiculously oblivious teammates.

"Have to agree with Yuuki, we really need to set them up together." Inuoka laughed as Shibayama turns around facing him with a smile, "That's a great idea! We can lock them in the broom closet!" The black haired libero suggested, earning another laugh from Inuoka.

"We're talking about that Yamamoto-san guy right? Isn't he straight as a stick?" Kuguri ask with a concerned face.

"Well he's always looking at Fukunaga-san with this lovey dovey eyes soooo" Shibayama answered, but Kuguri still looks unsure.

"Maybe that's just adoration? A lot of people confuses love,like, and adoration" Kuguri retorts and Shibayama pouts.

"No Nao! You don't get it, they're literally staring each other with 'I love you so much i wan't to kiss you' eyes! You can't convince me otherwise!" Shibayama argues back. And before the argument can unfold even further, Inuoka stepped in,

"Guys, we can't decide it for them. If they're meant to be, then they'll get together eventually! Now, shut up and cuddle me"

\-----

Yamamoto lays in his bed restlessly, tossing and turning.

All day, for around two weeks now, he couldn't stop thinking about someone.

Fukunaga.

He couldn't stop thinking about the black haired male. His eyes, his smile, his, everything. His mind travels back to the conversation he had with his bros a few days ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"Bros i need some help" Yamamoto desperately asked over the phone. He could hear Noya's snort over the phone.

"What's up Tora?" Tanaka asked. 

And from there, Yamamoto starts to ramble about how he's feeling around his teammate and how he's been laying in bed, thinking about the boy. And when he finishes, Noya laughed, "Dude, that mean you have a crush on himm!" 

Yamamoto's eyes widened, and he starts stuttering, "A-a crush? W-wha- No way, i'm straight!....Aren't i??" Tanaka and Noya laughed, and Yamamoto flushed red, "Don't laugh you dipshits!"

"Haaah, okay okay" Tanaka took a breath, "Do you find girls attractive?" He asked. Yamamoto instantly mumbles a yes. "Do you find boys attractive?" Tanaka asked again.

Yamamoto went silent. Does he find boys attractive? He's never uncomfortable with someone liking, dating, or marrying someone of a same gender/sex, because he's literally surrounded by homosexuals. But the thought of himself liking or dating a boy? That's new to him.

"I-... I don't know...." He mumbles. The other two went silent before Noya piped up, "You're gonna need to figure it out! If you like both gender, you're probably Bisexual like me and Tanabro!"

"Bisexual?" Yamamoto mumbles. He knows what it means, it means liking two or multiple genders. It can mean different things for different people, so he would probably need to do some research.

And searching he did. He looks up different sexualities, read other people's experience, and remembering his own experience with boys. He starts realizing two things.

1\. 'Oh i AM bisexual'

2\. 'Shit, i have a crush on Fukunaga'

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

He wants to confess to Fukunaga, but he doesn't know how. He's scared that 1. Fukunaga is gonna be grossed out and cut their freindship, and 2. He's just scared in general, which is weird since he's usually so confident.

He sighs before burying his head into his pillow, and starts drifting off.

\-----

The next day, at practice. Shibayama and Inuoka keeps pestering Fukunaga about confessing. Senior or not, they want their ship to sail so badly. Fukunaga just shook his head, not going to confess, not today.

"Alright, but you need to confess someday Fukunaga-san" Shibayama sighed, fiddling with her hair clips. Inuoka nodded along while Fukunaga just sighed. Practice continued as usual after that.

And then, when practice almost ends, out of the blue Yamamoto mumbles, "Dammit, why is Fukunaga so cute?"

Even though it was just a mumble, it was loud enough for everyone to hear. The gym went silent.

Yaku and Kuroo burst out laughing, Kai and Lev looks at him in shock, Inuoka and Shibayama snickers while looking at a very red and flustered Fukunaga.

It was so out of the blue, and it surprises him. And then, happiness and pride bubbles up seeing his crush's red, embarrassed face. Butterflies flutter in his stomach and before he knew what he was doing, he was already walking up to a flustered Yamamoto.

"You... Think i'm cute?" Fukunaga asked, tilting his head.

Yamamoto, thinking, 'Screw it, might as well confess', blubber out, "Y-Yeah! You are! S-so will you go out with me?"

Fukunaga fakes a thinking pose, before standing on his tippy-toes and kissed Yamamoto's cheek, telling him loud enough for everyone to hear, "Take me out on a date this afternoon and we'll see" Before picking his bag and walking away,

leaving a flustered and surprised Yamamoto and a shocked Nekoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS FUCK, I JUST REALIZED THIS IS SO BAD AHAHAHAH


	12. Jealousy? Jealousy. (KamaNiwa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE'S FOR YOU JEEEESSSS!  
> ILY MOMSKIE MWAH <3
> 
> HOPE YALL LIKE IT

It was a sunny Monday afternoon, and the Date Tech third years are casually watching their underclassman's game. Takehito, Moniwa and Kamasaki was standing side by side on the front seat, watching and making occasional comments about the other teams. The second set was about to begin when a guy around their age approached them.

The guy has shaggy black hair and sea green eyes, he was fairy handsome to say the least. Moniwa was the first one to notice him and offer a friendly smile, the guy return the smile and stands next to them. The guy wasn't wearing Date Tech's or the opponent school's uniform, so he assume the guy was just a friend of one of the players. He ignored the guy until,

"Hey there" The guy greeted, catching their attention.

"Hello" Moniwa greeted back with a sweet smile.

"I'm Roko, pronouns are he/him. Nice to meet ya" Roko introduced himself, offering his hand. 

"Moniwa, also he/him. Nice to meet you too!" Moniwa shakes Roko's hand lighty. Moniwa was usually shy and introverted around strangers, but he's trying his best to socialize and make new friends. The two chatted. And it turns out, Roko is a third year at Date Tech High as well, although they're not in the same class, Roko is also a member of the football team. From there, they started talking about school and all that jazz, while Takehito and Kamasaki just stands there suprised.

Although, seeing Moniwa talks to another guy , which he barely knows, all friendly like that made Kamasaki feel something else other then surprise. It feels like his stomach churns and his heart clenching, he feels irritated and annoyed by the scene. But even so, he doesn't know what the feeling is.

Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be. They're not even a couple, they're just friends!

...Right?

Besides, Kamasaki is straight!

...Right??

His thoughts were cut off by an awkward laugh. It was Moniwa, now pinned to a wall by Roko, while Takehito just stood there, not knowing what to do. This made something inside Kamasaki, snap. 

Kamasaki stomps over to the two boys, before shoving Roko from on top of a scared Moniwa. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed. Roko groaned in pain before hissing back, "Jeez dude, what's your problem? I was just shooting my shot!"

"Well, can't you see he was uncomfortable?" Kamasaki growled, crossing his arms and standing protectively in front of Moniwa, who is just standing there, frozen. Roko just glared at Kamasaki before getting up, barking back,"What are you? His boyfriend?"

This made the two boys froze with a blush on their faces. Roko just cackled before walking out, saying loud enough for them to hear, "Whatever! He's not that cute anyways!"

That incident was a week ago. And since that incident, Kamasaki and Moniwa hasn't been talking to each other that much. It looks like they're distancing themself from each other, and no one in the volleyball team knows what happened to their two seniors. 

Except for Takehito. The former opposite hitter has been itching to just shove them in a closet to resolve the issue, but knowing it's not a reasonable way, he decides not to do it. So instead he tried to talk to them. First, he talks to Kamasaki.

"I don't know!!!" The male groaned when Takehito asked what's wrong. "It's just-- What that dickhead said... About me and Moniwa being boyfriends, it has been bothering me"

"Why would it bother you? You two aren't even dating!" Takehito asked, looking at his frustrated friend. 

"That's just the thing! We aren't boyfriends! Why aren't we boyfriends???? He's so cute i just want to kiss him, AUGH!" At Kamasaki's outburst, Takehito realized that his idiotic friend has a crush on Moniwa.

"So basically, you're avoiding Moniwa because you have a crush on him????" He asked, just to make sure.

"N-no! I don't have a crush on him!" Kamasaki countered, earning deadpan stare and a slap on the face from Takehito.

"You....Stupid mother f-er...You just said you want to kiss him!" Kamasaki went silent at this, looking at Takehito with shock. And then, the realization dawned on him, clear from his expression.

"Oh shit-"

"Oh shit indeed."

\------

"--And i don't know what to dooooooo!" Moniwa whined, banging his head on the table in front of him. The male who has been listening his rant for about 3 minutes, Takehito, sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"So...You're avoiding him.. Because he's also avoiding you? Because instead of talking to him like a decent human being, it's better to just...Ignore each other?" He makes sure he's hearing this correctly.

"...Yeah, and also because i always stutter and blush like an idiot around him, he's probably avoiding me because i'm weird" Moniwa mumbles, and the other male response by banging his head onto the table as well.

He could NOT believe he's friends with this two hopeless idiots.

"You- You should talk to him Moniwa, otherwise your relationship won't get any better." Takehito says gently, patting the former captain's shoulder. Moniwa sighed, before looking out the classroom window. He has been crushing on Kamasaki for a while but sadly, he knows that Kamasaki is straight and not interested in him. He's just...Him. 

He shook his head, he couldn't get his insecurities get the best of him now. Takehito is right,if he wants to be friend again with Kamasaki, he needs to talk to him.

\------

"Kamasaki, we need to talk"

Moniwa's stern voice made Kamasaki shiver. He turned around, seeing Moniwa with his arms crossed.

"Y-yeah?" 

"Why...Why have you been ignoring me?" Moniwa asked, his voice barely above whisper. Kamasaki didn't say anything, he just stayed silent with his head down. Moniwa hung his head, 'He probably got bored of me' He thought to himself, 'I should've known he would be bored of me at some point'

"...I get it. You're bored of me aren't you?" his sentence made Kamasaki immediately snap his head up, "It's okay... I'll leave you alone now..." The black haired male sniffled softly, walking away with tear stained cheeks.

"Moniwa, wait!" Kamasaki called out, grabbing Moniwa's arm. The said male stopped in his track and looked up at Kamasaki with tear rolling down his cheek, red cheek and puffy eyes. T he sight broke Kamasaki's heart, so he immediately pulls him into a hug.

"H-huh? Wha-"

"I would never be bored of you Moniwa" The former vice captain interrupts "I..I've been avoiding you because I've been feeling things whenever around you, ever since that accident with Roko. I didn't know what it was.. But now i do"

Moniwa's eyes widened hearing the next sentences coming out of the other's lips, "I like you Moniwa, more than a friend. I was stupid for ignoring you for it, and i was stupid for not realizing this feeling sooner"

Hearing this, Moniwa broke down crying, he never expected his feeling to be returned like this, so he just sobbed into the taller male's arms. Said male panics and tries to calm him down, but then Moniwa laughed,

"Aahah... I.. I didn't expect you to like me back...." He mumbles quietly, and it was Kamasaki's turn to gasp in surprise.

"Y-you like me back???" Moniwa nodded happily.

"So... Will you be my boyfriend then?" Kamasaki asked with a grin. Moniwa giggled and jump into his arms, repeating a chain of yeses, smiling non-stop. And they stayed like that for a couple moment, content and relaxed in each other's arms.

Bonus :

"Finally those two got together" Takehito mumbles, taking multiple pictures of the two. And then he grins,

"I am sooo going to send this to the groupchat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RARE SHIPS SUPERMACY


	13. The secret (EnnoTanna & KiyoYachi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested <3
> 
> [INSPIRED BY A HAIKYUU TEXTING VIDIO WHOOO!!]

Everyone in Karasuno thought that Tanaka and Kiyoko are dating. Ever since Tanaka announced he and Kiyoko is dating, the team congratulated the two and everyone has been calling them the cutest couple in school. Even their parents approve.

But the thing is, none of them have seen them kiss, ever. Not even a simple forehead kiss, they've only seen them hold hands and head pats. Everyone brushed it off, thinking the new couple just don't like PDA.

But of course, there's more to it.

\-----

It was a sunny afternoon and Karasuno just finished their afternoon practice. Tsukishima Kei and his freckled boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, was just chatting while cleaning up the gym. And while finishing up, they turned around a corner, and they saw something they never expected to see.

It was Kiyoko and Yachi, Kissing. They both let out quiet gasps, Yamaguchi covering his mouth with his hands, eyes widen in disbelief as Tsukishima took a photo. They quickly ran away, and once they're out of earshot, Yamaguchi asked, 

"Was that... Kiyoko-san and Hitoka-chan???" Tsukishima stared at the photo he took with a scowl, "Yeah, it's clearly them.."

At his boyfriend's response, Yamaguchi frowns and asked once more, "B-But isn't Kiyoko-san dating Tanaka-san???"

"Well I don't know why they're kissing but we have to tell Tanaka-san" Tsukishima answered while trotting away, his boyfriend trailing behind me.

\-----

"Tanaka-san." The blond called out to his senior, who immediately turned his head towards the younger male.

"Oho~? What do you need Tsukki?" Tanaka asked with a grin, while Nishinoya jumped beside his bro. Tsukishima scowled.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, can we talk in private?" Tanaka was surprised at his kouhai's request but said 'sure' and followed him to the back of the gym, without knowing that two other male had follow them.

After a few minutes of silence, Tsukishima spilled the tea,

"Kiyoko-san is cheating on you and Yachi is a homewrecker" The middle blocker spat out angrily, making the wing spiker's eyes widen. Tsukishima showed Tanaka the picture and Tanaka seemed to relax a bit. But before he can clear everything up, they heard sharp gasps from the gymnasium doors. It was Noya and Hinata, eyes widen and mouth agape, disbelief clearly written on their faces.

"Shit" Tanaka cursed under his breath, watching the two run into the gym. Tanaka ran to catch up to them, not wanting them to tell the others, but it was too late. When he and a slightly confused Tsukishima entered the gym, Noya and Hinata was already telling them what they heard and saw. 

The third years were baffled, Narita and Kinoshita was shocked, Ennoshita was biting his lower lips, while Kageyama has a look of confusion. Yamaguchi, seeing Tsukishima enter, immediately running to him, clutching his arm.

"Oh...Tanaka" Suga immediately ran to Tanaka once he saw him, his shock replaced with worry. "Are you okay?" The silver haired male asked, grasping Tanaka's shoulder.

Tanaka just nodded his head before asking, "What's wrong Suga-san?" pretending to be clueless. Suga bit his tounge, but before he can say anything, Tsukishima piped up again.

"If this is about Kiyoko-san cheating on Tanaka-san, it is true. I have proof" Tsukishima showed the entire team the picture, earning gasps from the team. Well, except for Ennoshita and Tanaka, who are looking at each other in worry.

"Oh my god...I couldn't believe..." Narita mumbled, looking at the picture in shock. 

"Guys, it's a misundersta--"

"Hey guys! What did we miss?"

Before Tanaka could explain anything, the two managers walked in. The two girl was immediately bombarded by questions and glares. Yachi squeaked in surprise and hiding behind the older girl's figure and Kiyoko glares at the boys. 

"What's wrong? You're scaring Hitoka-chan with all your questions and glares" Kiyoko asked. Everyone calmed down and went silent for a while. Before Kinoshita hissed, "Yachi, I couldn't believe you!"

Yachi trembled in fear, tears in her eyes. "W-what do you mean Kinoshita-san?? What did i do??"

"You know what you did" Tsukishima growled, pulling out his phone and showing them the picture. The two girls paled in horror, knowing they need to reveal their secret to clear things up. 

"Guys... This is a misunderstanding" Kiyoko clarified slowly. 

Narita shook his head, "Misunderstanding my ass! You clearly cheated on Tanaka!" He shouts, earning more glares from the second years.

Kiyoko sighs before shaking her head, "It's not cheating if i'm not dating him in the first place!" She said with a frown, earning more questions from the team.

"WHAAAAAAT??????"

"I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE DATING!!"

"You're kidding me..."

"What the fuuuuuuuuuck..."

"Okay, can anyone give us some fucking clarification????"

Tanaka sighed, making everyone turned their heads to him. "Me and Kiyoko-san isn't dating... We're dating somebody else" He clarified, while taking Ennoshita's hand, who blushed furiously.

"Wait wait wait waait. So you two aren't dating??" Noya asked, earning a strict 'No' from the two. "So why did you two pretend to be a couple????"

"Well... My parents are pretty homophobic, so I asked Kiyoko-san to help me convince them I'm straight and dating a girl" Tanaka sighed while looking away, making his boyfriend smile sadly and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"So... Who's dating who?" Suga asked.

"I'm dating Hitoka-chan, Tanaka-san is dating Ennoshita" This time Kiyoko piped up, taking her small girlfriend's hand, making the latter blush. Suga awww-ed and congratulate them.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were cheating" Asahi sighed in relief. Yamaguchi nodded in agreement while smiling. 

"Huh, bro i thought you were straight!" Noya exclaimed, making Tanaka grin.

"No bro, I'm bisexual bro, just like you!"

"BROOO!" "BRO!"

The two hugged in a friendly way, while the other second years chuckled. Kiyoko smiled before pulling Yachi closer to her and kissing her forehead. Yachi blushed and giggle, and the third years aww-ed. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked at each other before smiling, looks like their accidental encounter did something good afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how BAD this is 😃
> 
> Sakura_Bushida, I'll make another EnnoTanna and that one would be better I swear--


	14. Pastel Skirt, PDA and Karen (Inarizaki ft. Arankita and OsaSuna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request, but i changed it a little bit, no i change it a lot, sorry.  
> I'm putting the 'AranKita shamelessly flirting' and 'Atsumu+Kita meeting a Karen' together and came up with this
> 
> This is part 1 💕💃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is not to your satisfaction *bows*

"That is going to end up with chaos"

Is what Kita sighed out when Atsumu tells him his plan for the weekend. Atsumu pouts at his captain's response.

You see, Atsumu is inviting the team to spend the weekend together at a famous mall wich has a park near it. Akagi, Ginjima, Suna and Osamu already agreed to it, while the others just blatantly said no.

They were trying to convince Kita and Aran to come, since they want to spend time with the two. But Kita just shook his head, knowing that it'll end up in chaos.

"Pleaaaseeee Kita-san! It'll be fun, I promise!!" Atsumu begs, looking at Kita with puppy dog eyes. Kita glanced at his boyfriend, who chuckles slightly.

"Why don't we just go? It might be fun!" Aran persuaded the smaller male. Kita sighed once more, before finally nodding his head,

"Alright fine, I'll go. But you and Osamu better not cause ruckus"   
Atsumu pumped his fist in the air before laughing triumphantly and running to his twin.

\-----  
"Are you sure you want to wear that? The twin and Suna might tease you to no end"

Aran ask with worry, glancing at his boyfriend, who's looking at his own reflection in the mirror.

"For the sixth time Aran, yes I'm sure. I want to wear this because I'm comfortable with wearing it, and wearing this makes me happy" Kita answered with a smile.

Kita is wearing a simple black oversized hoodie with small sparkles on the border (Sleeves, hood, bottom part of hoodie), and a pastel blue skirt that reached to his knees. He's also wearing a black, glittery leggings underneath, with a pair of black and white sneakers.

Kita loves oversized hoodies and pastel colored skirt. Aran know this and he's happy that his boyfriend is open about how he likes to dress. 

But he's worried that other people might judge Kita for how he dress (Since toxic masculinity is all over the place-) and when Aran told Kita about this, Kita just answered, "Who cares about what others think? If you're comfortable with me dressing like this, then I won't stop just because some close minded people".

Kita never really wore skirts in public that often, especially around his teammates. But Kita decided that he wants to wear one today, he even decides to wear some pastel colored hair clips and yellow, star shaped earrings.

Another thing about Kita, is that he likes wearing makeup. He says it makes him feel more confident when he goes out (despite Aran telling him he looks gorgeous either way). He, Sugawara from Karasuno, Oikawa from Aoba Johsai, and Shibayama from Nekoma usually shop together for make ups and clothes on the weekend.

This day, Kita decides to just put on simple make up. Slight peach colored blush, soft bronze gold eyeshadow and a tiny amount of baby pink lipstick. When he turn around to show Aran, Aran blushed and looked away, mumbling a small "You look good" While Kita giggles.

Aran himself was just wearing a simple denim jacket and jeans. They held hands as they walk down to the meeting spot, getting some weird looks from people. Kita just ignores it, while Aran glares at everyone who started whispering about Kita.

They agreed to meet up at a neat by park, and the Miya twins, Akagi, Ginjima, and Oomimi was already there. Akagi spotted the pair of couple and immediately waved.

"Kita-san! You actually ca....me.." Akagi's words fades seeing his captain. The other look over as well and their eyes widened.

Atsumu gasped and close his mouth in surprise, Osamu just blinks again and again to make sure he's not seeing things, Suna was too surprised to took a picture, while Akagi and Ginjima just looked at their captain up and down in surprise.

Oomimi was the only one who looks unfazed.

"What's wrong? You guys look like you saw a ghost" Kita asked, scanning his teammates surprised faces. Aran snickers

"I just-- I never expected you to wear a skirt. And is that makeup????" Akagi exclaimed. Suna, who finally got over his surprise, whipped out his phone and took a picture.

"I like wearing skirts and makeups, what's wrong with that?" Kita huffs softly, crossing his arms. They all shook their head.

"No! Not at all! Just surprised i guess" Ginjima said with a sheepish smile, wich Kita smiled lightly in return.

Atsumu gasped, "Oh my god... Kita-san smiled???? Is the world ending???" Osamu elbowed his twin in the gut, receiving a giggle from Atsumu.

Kita sighs, "Let's just go".

\-----  
On their walk to the mall, people keeps glancing, whispering and pointing at Kita. Said man just ignore the judgemental looks he got, more focusing on his tall boyfriend.

His friends however, could not accept the way their captain is being stared at. So they glared and snarled at everyone who even glanced at Kita slightly judgmentally. Atsumu was the worst, even going as far as barking at the people who whispered about Kita.

"Kita.. You're getting stared at. Are you sure you're okay?" Aran asked with worry, wrapping an arm around Kita, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.

Kita look around, meeting the stares thrown at him. He smirks, and pulled Aran down, kissing him lovingly. Aran was quite surprised, since Kita was never a big fan of PDA, but kissed back nonetheless.

Which make the people around them gasped and grimaced in disgust.

"Yeah, I'm fine love" Kita smiled after pulling away. Aran blushed madly at the nickname and rubbing his neck awkwardly. Kita giggles and wrap his arms around Aran's. Aran smiled in return, showering Kita with kisses.

Meanwhile, their teammates just gaped watching the scene.

"Are......Are we sure that's our captain? Our no-nonsense, stoic Kita Shinsuke???" Atsumu stammered, watching the two flirt shamelessly.

Osamu just give him a half nod half shake of his head, also shocked that his, usually so stoic captain, is now giggling like a school girl.

"Honsetly... I'm not surprised. We saw Kita wearing a pastel blue skirt today, him giggling like a fucking school girl is not shocking at all. Nope, not shocking at all." Akagi snorted.

They all got over their shock (sort of) and catch up to the two, Aran and Kita still flirting and giggling. 

"Oh my god, you two look like an old married couple" Oomimi mumbled under his breath, earning small giggles from Akagi and Ginjima.

"Lucky Kita-san, not having to travel 6 hours long only to see his boyfriend" Atsumu sighed dramatically, posing and batting his eyelashes just as dramatically. Akagi snorted before nodding.

"Yeah, can they not do PDA in front of me and Tsumu's poor touch starved ass?" They all laughed at the libero's comment.

On the rest of their walk to the mall, Kita and Aran keeps showing off their relationship. Like kissing, flirting, and hugging in front of everyone. Osamu and Suna joined in, holding hands and flirting with each other, occasionally kissing. 

Some people looked at them with disgust, some closes their child's eyes, some look infuriated, and some even had the courage to walk up to them and tell them they're disgusting.

Suna and Atsumu make them back off.

Some people were supporting though. Giving them thumbs up, grinning and smiling knowingly, some even came up to them congratulating them or complementing Kita.

When they arrived at the mall, Atsumu immediately dragged them to the movie theater.

"Wait, what are we watching?"

"We're watching 'Metamorphosis'!"

"Oh nO--"

\-----  
"Jesus christ, why that movie" Akagi grumbled, banging his head onto the table. Everyone else laugh.

"That was pretty good, thankyou for inviting us 'Tsumu" Kita said with a smile, making Atsumu grin.

"Seeeee! I told you it'd be fun!" He gloated as Osamu and Suna rolled their eyes. 

"Also, is it just me or Kita-san is glowing?" Ginjimia teased, making Kita blush.

"Hey, Ginjima's right, you seem so much happy and smiling alot today" Aran agreed with a smile, caressing Kita's cheek. Kita leaned into his boyfriend's touch, purring softly, earning more wide eyes and snickers from their teammates.

They joke around, laugh and talk while Kita and Aran flirt shamelessly, occasionally sharing kisses with each other. Osamu and Suna was also flirting with no shame, making Atsumu fake gag (he's just jealous he doesn't have his Omi Omi).

They were all happy, it was a great day for them.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Until this motherfucker showed up.

A woman, probably in her 30s, walked up to them. Her haircut doesn't seem like a typical Karen haircut, but from her red face and disgusted expression, they know shit's about to go down.

'Uh Oh'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks 🚺


	15. Pastel Skirt PDA and Karen : Part 2 (Inarizaki ft. Arankita and OsaSuna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEEHAW 🤠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two!
> 
> TW//Homophobia, homophobic comments, Karen, homophobic slur (censored)
> 
> 💃✨

Recap :

'They joke around, laugh and talk while Kita and Aran flirt shamelessly, occasionally sharing kisses with each other. Osamu and Suna was also flirting with no shame, making Atsumu fake gag (he's just jealous he doesn't have his Omi Omi).'

'They were all happy, it was a great day for them.'  
.  
.  
.  
'Until this motherfucker showed up.'

'A woman, probably in her 30s, walked up to them. Her haircut doesn't seem like a typical Karen haircut, but from her red face and disgusted expression, they know shit's about to go down.'

'Uh Oh'

\-----  
"Ahem!" The woman cleared her throat obnoxiously.

Aran sighed, knowing what's gonna happen. He turns around, his hand still on top of Kita's, "Yes ma'am? How can we help you?"

"Uhm, why is that boy wearing a skirt??? Skirts are for girls!!!" The woman scold. Everyone at the table scowled and glare.

"No ma'am, clothes have no gender. Anyone can wear anything they want." Aran countered back, making the woman's scowl deepen.

"No no no no no! Boys can only wear pants and girls can only wear skirts! Not the another way around!!!" The woman is now putting her hands on her hips, glaring at Kita, who's looking down at his feet with a frown.

Seeing his captain upset, Atsumu rose to his feet. "Oi lady! If Kita-san wants to wear a skirt, he's allowed to! It doesn't bother you and it's none of yer' business!"

Osamu, Suna and Akagi nodded in agreement, still scowling at the woman. 

The woman points at a table, with a man in his 40s, probably her husband, and a small boy around 10, probably her son. They both were looking at them, the dad is glaring in disgust while the son is looking at them with curiosity.

"YOU ARE SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE FOR MY SON!! I DEMAND YOU TO CHANGE.RIGHT.NOOW!!" The woman screech. Kita grimaced and looked away, a million thought racing through his head.

'Oh god here we go' Kita thought to himself, head in his hands. 'This is horrible, I shouldn't have wear this. Oh god, now everyone's day is ruined and it's my fault. Maybe I should cha-'

"Ma'am. Please leave and stop harassing us, your screaming is making everyone uncomfortable. Your intolerant and closed minded ass is not welcome here." Aran growled, now standing up, clearly angry.

The Karen got even more mad and starts screeching again, throwing off insults at a now pretty scared Kita. Aran's eye twitch in annoyance. He's THIS close to punching the lady square in the face.

Kita notice this and stand up as well, placing a hand on Aran's shoulder.  
"Love, please calm down. We should leave, or I could just change, I can buy some 'boy clothes' in the store nextdoor."

Aran stared at Kita and sighs. How can Kita put up with so much bullshit like this? And so calmly and collected too. Kita smiles sadly and pulled Aran down.

And just before Kita could apologize, the Karen asked rudely, "Are you two dating ??"

Kita flinched, knowing he screwed up. Before he could say anything, Aran spoke up, "Yes, yes we are. Now please leave"

Karen's face got even MORE red. And she started screaming.

(I am SO sorry i had to write this, I'm censoring the slurs)  
"YOU DISGUSTING CHILD! I CANNOT BELIEVE KIDS THESE DAY!!! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO HELL! YOU GODDAMN F**S ARE DESTROYING THE WORLD AND THE GENERATION! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! I--"

The rest of it was just homophobic and transphobic bullshit that everyone tune out. But the damage has been done.

Kita was now shaking, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He has always been happy being who he is, since he is always surrounded by accepting people. 

This was new to him, no one has ever come up to him and straight up scream at him like that. Most he ever gotten was just some nasty looks which he always brush off. But the woman's words got him thinking.

'Is it that bad being who i am? Should I stop expressing myself? No, i should have the freedom to wear i want!..... Right? Am i really disgusting? I-'

His train of thought was interrupted by a sentence that hits him like a thousand bricks.

"--YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO YOUR FAMILY! YOUR PARENTS MUST BE ASHAMED OF YOU!! YOU'RE A FAILURE!" She screeched, now gaining attention of everyone in that small restaurant.

'Was I really a failure? Are my parents disappointed of me?' Those two questions keep repeating inside Kita's head, worry, guilt, fear and shame all mixed together. And then, the dam finally broke.

He let out a choked sob, immediately covering his mouth with his hand. Why was he crying? He's captain, he's supposed to be strong. He couldn't afford to look at his teammates, they're probably disappointed.

However, his teammates aren't disappointed. They're furious. 

Not at the Kita, but at the obnoxious lady, who is now making fun of Kita for crying. Saying shits like "Boys shouldn't cry!" And all that.

Atsumu finally snapped.  
He lunged at the lady and grab her by the collar.  
"LISTEN HERE LADY! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO KITA-SAN!! YOU'RE THE DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT HERE, NOT HIM!" He screamed at the lady, who's looking scared for once. "KITA-SAN IS A GREAT CAPTAIN AND HE IS NOT A FAILURE! SO STOP TALKING SHIT AND PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS YOU CLOSE MINDED BITCH!"

Suna and Osamu got up and held Atsumu back, who's still cursing at the lady. Suna throws in some insults as well, while Osamu just glare and snarled at the lady.

Aran was hugging his boyfriend tightly, whispering comforting words to the white haired boy. Akagi, Ginjimia and Oomimi was knelt down beside them, also comforting their beloved captain.

Kita was crying softly, tears rolling down his cheek, but no sounds came out. Just small whimpers and sniffles here and there.

The lady's husband stepped in, and starts screaming and threatening them. Karen is now playing the victim card, saying that Atsumu 'assaulted' her.

The Miya twins and Suna was practically screaming at the two asshole's face. And just before things could escalate even further, the manager of the restaurant came.

The manager manages to separate the five screaming costumers and asked what happened. At this point, Suna and the twins already calmed down a little and rushed over to Kita, who's burying his head onto Aran's chest.

Oomimi tells the manager what happened with detail, and Karen told her side with drama and obnoxious sobbing.

The manager believed the Karen at first, seeing Oomimi was just a teenager. But the witness around them told the truth and kick out the entitled Karen along with her family out, banning her from the restaurant in the process. 

The manager apologized to the Inarizaki boys, and gave them discounts for the meal. They left early after that.

On their way back, no one said anything. Kita was still not looking at his teammates, ashamed of himself. Then he mumbled out, " I-I'm sorry everyone"

Their heads snapped up at Kita, who's eyes are red and puffy from crying. 

"I ruined the day for everyone, sorry" He said softly with a sad look on his face. Seeing him, Aran frowned and hugged his boyfriend from behind.

"It's not your fault Shin, it's that lady's fault. You didn't do anything wrong" Aran said comfortingly, peppering kisses onto Kita's face.

Atsumu and Akagi rushes over and hugs Kita as well. "It's not yer' fault Kita-san! That crazy bitch was being a dick, ignore her!" Atsumu reassured with a smile.

"Yeah! You're free to dress however you want and love whoever you want Kita-san! Screw that woman!" Akagi exclaimed while ruffling Kita's hair, making the latter giggle.

They all froze seeing and hearing Kita's giggle. They squeal and aww-ed inside their heads looking at their captain.

They all immediately joined in on the group hug with Kita in the center. They all said comforting and reasurring words to him, and with every encouragement, Kita's smile widen.

When they all pulled away from the hug, Kita was smiling gratefully at them.

"Ahm, thankyou everyone. Your words made me feel better, I'm grateful to have teammates and friends like you all" Kita said with a smile, and seeing their captain happy and smiling like that, the boys decided that from now on, they'll protect Kita at all cost.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonus :  
"Are you sure you're okay Shinsuke?" Aran asked softly. Kita nodded and snuggles into Aran's touch.

They're cuddling on Aran's bed, exhausted after dealing with that bitch of a Karen. They have been cuddling for about an hour now, just kissing, hugging and all that jazz.

Kita was sitting in between Aran's leg, who is looking at him with worry. Kita smiled and nuzzles into Aran's neck.

"I'm alright love. What the team said.... It really did made me feel better, I'm lucky to have them. I'm lucky to have you." Kita said with a smile, kissing his boyfriend once more.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No matter what everyone else tells you, don't be afraid to be yourself. Love who you want, wear what you want. Close minded assholes can go die in a ditch 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, is it bad-


	16. Foxgloves (KamaNiwa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i decided to NOT kill Moniwa in this fic.  
> Why?  
> Because the next story will be an angst, no happy endings for you 🤠🤙
> 
> Hope you like dis ✨💃

Moniwa is a calm, shy and kind person. Everyone on the team loves him and adores him, yes, even Futakuchi.

Moniwa himself, has someone who he deeply adores and love. His best friend, Kamasaki. Too Moniwa, Kamasaki is amazing, he's funny and brave, kind, and hella handsome.

But that's just the thing, Kamasaki is such an amazing person that girls would drool over him. Some would even ask him out, but Kamasaki always turned them down.

Moniwa was relieved that Kamasaki turned them down, and he thinks that he had a chance. But still, deep down, he always feels like he's not good enough for Kamasaki. 

Kamasaki is handsome, confident and overall amazing. Meanwhile Moniwa was an insecure, anxious mess. He would refuse to look at the mirror because he didn't want to look at his face, he had always thought he's ugly.

His best friend, Takehito, knows about his crush on Kamasaki and has been bugging him about it. He would always urge Moniwa to confess, and one day, Moniwa gave up.

"F-fine... I'll think about it Maybe I will confess" Moniwa mumbled.

Takehito grinned and jumped up and down, "Yes yes yes! My ship better sail!" He exclaimed.

Moniwa rolls his eyes and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He decided that if he's gonna confess, he'd do it by letter. 

He didn't write much, his handwriting is shaky and his palm is a little sweaty. When he was finished writing, he fold it up and put in into an envelope.

"I'll give this to him tomorrow" Moniwa declared before picking up his bag.

Takehito frowned, "But what if he already has a girlfriend tomorrow???" He exclaimed.

Moniwa chuckled, "There's no way that'd happen"

\-----  
"Guys, meet my girlfriend Ayako!"

Moniwa felt his heart dropped at what his crush just said. Takehito was bit his lip and kept glancing at Moniwa.

Moniwa felt his chest ache and his brain going blank. Kamasaki... Had a girlfriend. A gorgeous one at that, with jet black hair and emerald eyes, her smile as bright as the morning sun.

He was nothing compared to her. Moniwa felt tears threatening to fall, so he congratulated them quickly before running to the bathroom.

As soon as he got in and lock the door, he broke down. Why is he crying? He's nothing compared to Kamasaki, he had this coming. He's not good enough for Kamasaki, he should've known this would happen. He cried and cried, he sobbed like he had never before. Why is he crying? This just proved how weak he is, he shouldn't be crying.

He smiled wryly, before wiping his tears. "It'd... It'd be better this way, if he's happy with her, then I won't intervene"

He heard a knock on the stall door, and a voice asked, "Hey, you okay?"

It was Takehito. Moniwa smiled before answering, "I'm okay, don't worry about me" 

Lies.

He could practically see the scowl on Takehito's face when he muttered, "I'll kill that asshole just you wait"

Moniwa laughed softly, "No need, I'm okay. I'll be okay. I just want him to be happy, and if that means letting him go, then that's what I'll do"

"You deserve to be happy too! Don't worry, I'll kick their asses" Takehito grumbled.

Moniwa sighed, and opened the door. Takehito immediately hugged him, rubbing his back and patting his head comfortingly. Moniwa hugged back and continued to cry softly.

When they pulled away, Moniwa's eyes were puffy and red.   
"Don't... Don't say anything to him, I'll move on.. eventually" He mumbled.

Takehito was about to say something else, but kept his mouth shut. He sighed, "Fine, but if anything happens I'm kicking Kamasaki's ass"

Moniwa chuckled, "Alright, alright"

\-----  
It has been a couple of days since Kamasaki and Ayako got together. It has been a month since Moniwa tried to move on.

Key word : tried.

He could never stop his heart from aching when he sees Kamasaki and Ayako laugh and held hands together. He wished he was Ayako.

He wanted to move on, he wanted Kamasaki to be happy, he really do. But seeing Kamasaki everyday, seeing his handsome face and hearing his beautiful laugh, just made it impossible to move on.

On the fifth day however, his chest started to ache, badly. His throat would ache and he would randomly feel stings of pain inside his throat. He had never thought much about it.

Until he started to cough out purple petals.

He immediately knew what's happening to him. It's that disease, that cursed disease. He started to search for a way to cure it without surgery, but he founds none. There was no other way to cure it other then surgery. But Moniwa didn't want that, he would rather die then forgetting and losing feelings to Kamasaki. 

Day by day, he started coughing up more and more purple petals. No one knows about his dying state, but he doesn't mind. He doesn't want anyone to know anyways. But one day, when he was coughing out petals in the bathroom, Takehito walked in.

Takehito immediately rushes over to his side, holding him up. "Moniwa!! Are you okay?!? God since when has this been happening?!?!" Takehito asked with panic.

Moniwa shudders and cough up a little bit of blood before answering, "I-I'm fine, Takehito... I'm okay.."

"No you're not!! Since when has this been happening?!?!" Takehito asked with anger and worry.

"....Since a few days ago" Moniwa hung his head as he answer, tears brimming his eyes.

Takehito gasped silently before hugging Moniwa gently, "You should get surgery-"

"No." Moniwa shook his head firmly, "I don't want to forget or loose feelings for him.. He's too precious to me"

Takehito scowled, "No, I'm telling him, I don't want you to fucking die" Takehito got up, almost storming out to yell at Kamasaki. But Moniwa grabbed him, tears rolling down softly.

"No! Please don't tell him, don't tell anyone! Please..." Moniwa plead, grabbing onto Takehito's shirt.

Takehito wants to tell that bastard Kamasaki SO badly, but seeing Moniwa's teary and pleading stare, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. So he sighs and said harshly, "Fine, but if things got worse, please tell me"

Moniwa smiled weakly and nod.

\-----

Days turned into weeks, and Moniwa's condition worsen. It's a miracle that he can still talk and walk remembering his dying state. He coughed up petals more oftenly, up until his throat would burn in pain from the poisonous flower. His body is pale and thin and his eyes are red from crying and lack of sleep. He's also emotionally damaged, crying himself to sleep almost everynight. Takehito is worried and has tried to convince Moniwa to take surgery, but the fromer captain declined. Meanwhile, Kamasaki is clueless to what's happening to his best friend. He had tried asking Moniwa what's wrong, but the shorter male said everything is okay.

Which is clearly not true. So, he evetually asked Takehito.

"Hey, Take. Do you know what's wrong with Moniwa? He's not looking so good these days" He asked.

Takehito bit his lower lip, "Well... Something HAS been bothering him.."

Kamasaki's ears perked up at this, "What is it?"

Takehito was about to bombard him with curses to wake this idiot up, but remembering Moniwa's plead, he decided not to. "You...You should ask him youself"

"I haave!! He didn't told me anything!"

"Well, try talking to him in a more private and closed enviroment when the two of you are alone. Maybe then he'll open up to you"

"Alright.... Thanks Take"

\-----

After that talk with Takehito, he rushes to Moniwa's house, knowing that the boy had gone home already. When he arrived, the door was, oddly enough, unlocked. He starts to run to Moniwa's room, a bad feeling churning in his gut. When he burst the door open, the sight he saw made his heart dropped.

Moniwa was laying on the ground, stems of purple foxgloves bloomingin his mouth. Purple petals and blood scattered around him. His eyes was closed in a peacefull manner, despite the gruesome and sick state he's in. And what broke Kamasaki heart's more was a letter, signed :

'To my childhood friend Kamasaki'

Kamasaki choked out a scream before rushing to the black haired boy's body, holding him in his arms. He called an ambulance, tears falling down like waterfalls from his eyes. While waiting for the ambulance, he took the letter carefully and opened it. When he read the letter, his heart shatters.

'To Kamasaki, my dearest friend'

'We've been friends for a long time, and what i say here might ruin our friendship. But i just wanted to tell you i love you. More than just a friend, i've had a crush on you for a while actually. I know you don't see me like that, but that's okay, i understand.'

'Love, Moniwa'

\-----

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, and as soon as the ambulance arrive at the hospital, Moniwa was immediately rushed in. Takehito and Ayako arrived at the hospital, Takehito immediately cried and cursed Kamasaki out once he heard what happened. Ayako just stared at Kamasaki sadly while ocasionally glancing at the ER door. Takehito stormed away a few cusses later, and Ayako immediately talks to Kamasaki.

"It's you isn't it? The one who Moniwa-san had a crush on?" She asked gently.

Kamasaki bit his lip with teary eyes, and nod, hanging his head low. Ayako smiled sadly, before asking with a cracked voice,

"Do you love him?"

Kamasaki's head snapped up and his eyes widen, and he let her question sink in. Do..Do he see Moniw that way? Then memories started flooding back, the time they would hangout, Moniwa's smile and laugh, and how much he adored and care for the black haired male.

"I...I do.." He answered with a shaky voice, tears falling down his cheeks once more.

Ayako smiled sadly, "Then go after him. He loves you dearly"

Kamasaki's eyes got even wider and he stammered, "W-wha? What about you???"

"I'll be okay, If being with him makes you happy, go for it. I'll be okay, i'll move on eventually"

Kamasaki couldn't believe what he heard and just hugged the girl, mumbling thankyous again and again. Ayako chuckled softly and hugged back. They pulled away and Ayako waved goodbye, just as the ER door opened. The doctor stared at Kamasaki and Takehito who just came back, and sighed.

.

.

.

.

"Your friend will be alright, he will survive but his mental and physical state would be pretty weak. I suggest him staying home for about a week or so" The doctor said with a smile.

Takehito and Kamasaki sobbed in joy and the doctor said they could come in after an hour, he should be awake by then. They nod and waited for what seems like hours, and when they were finally allowed to come in, they immediately rushes in.

They all hug and Takehito left to let the two talk in private. As soon as Takehito leave, the room was silent for a moment before Moniwa spoke up, "You... Read the letter didn't you?"

Kamasaki nodded, "Yeah.. I did"

More awkward silence.

"I...I understand that you don't wanna be friends anymore, you should just go to your girlfriend" Moniwa said while trembling, tears brimming his eyes.

Kamasaki wiped away his tears, "You're right, i don't want to be friends anymore....I want us to be more"

Moniwa's head snapped towards his crush, "W-what?"

"I have loved you for the longest time Moniwa... Please give me another chance, i'll treat you right this time, i won't be an oblivious again" Kamasaki said with a chuckle, tears trickling down his face.

"B-but what about your girlfriend? Why did you date her if you loved me???" Moniwa asked.

Kamasaki hung his head down, ashamed, "'Cause I feel you're too good for me as well. I wanted to move on, but I didn't want this to happen...for you to suffer this much cause of me...God fuck, I'm so sorry..." He muttered while sighing.

Moniwa smiled, and lift Kamasaki's head up, "Hey...If anyone is too good for the other, you're too good for me 'Saki.. I- I'm ugly and an anxious mess, I don't deserve you"

Kamasaki's eyes widen before he kissed Moniwa's forehead, "No.. you're not ugly 'Niwa, you are beautiful... So fucking beautiful" He muttered while peppering Moniwa's face with butterfly kisses.

Moniwa giggled, "I..I love you"

"I love you too beautiful"

\-----

Bonus :

A few days later, after Moniwa and Kamasaki dated, Ayako came up to them when they and Takehito was chilling under a tree. At first they thought she was gonna get mad at Moniwa and try break him and Kamasaki up. But she just sat in front of Kamasaki and squaked, "I need your help confessing to someone"

Turns out, she has been hanging out with a girl from her class and developed a crush on her. After a lot of teasing from Kamasaki, Moniwa and Takehito told her to confess via letter.

Ayako and the girl got together the very next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Ayako's girlfriend, rawr 😛✨


	17. Perfection (AranKita ft.Inarizaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This hits too close to home 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that angsty but it's still angst, tell me if i made you cry <3
> 
> (If you're facing homophobia, rudeness, and your life is shitty allover, feel free to talk to me! I'm always open!   
> My Insta : @bitchy.trashy.bi  
> My Wattpad : @Kyli_via )

((THERE WILL BE HARSH WORDS AND HOMOPHOBIC SLURS (censored) IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT, SKIP THIS ONE-SHOT IMMEDIATELY. ))

Kita's parents are wealthy and famous. They travel a lot too, hence why Kita is living with his grandmother. But recently, Kita's parents didn't travel a lot so Kita moved back to live in his parents' mansion. Kita loves his parents, he really do. But they always tried to push him to perfection. Demanding perfect grades, perfect attitude, perfect life in overall.

And Kita never said no. Whatever his parents want him to do, he will comply. Because he believed they're doing this for his own good.

"You could do better Shinsuke"  
"Your grade could be better dear"  
"Stop looking so emotionless"  
"Brighten up a little Shin"  
"Make us proud."

Those are some things his parents would say to him. Kita would just brush it off and try better, he would do anything to make his parents happy. He would do anything to make his parents proud.

His parents were also very strict, elegant and no-nonsense people. They used to prohibits Kita from joining the volleyball club, but luckily, after a lot of convincing, they allowed him.

Their life style were really contrast to Kita's grandma's lifestyle. Kita's grandma is pretty strict too, but there's breathing room for him, and when Kita came out as a gay man, his grandma accepted him.

Kita didn't want to come out to his parents. He knows what would happen if he does, he would be yelled at, his parents would hate him, and worse, kick him out. Maybe that's just him worrying too much, but still.

So he always kept his mouth shut, keeping his perfect boy facade.

\-----

"Hey Shin, are you okay?"

Kita looked up to see Aran, his boyfriend and best friend. Kita and Aran has been dating for a while, even though no one knows about it.

Kita nodded weakly, "Yeah.. I'm fine Aran"

Aran wasn't that convinced. Kita is looking pale and his eyes are slightly red. It was not that noticeable, but as his boyfriend, Aran of course noticed.

Seeing Aran's unconvinced face, Kita smiled lightly, "Aran, love, I'm okay. I'm just a little tired, I'm okay"

".... Alright, but make sure you don't stay up late okay? And get rest" Aran scolded softly.

Kita giggled lightly, "Alright.. I won't"  
.  
.  
.

But the thing is, he lied. That night, he stayed up late, doing his homework and extra tasks all night. His parents noticed his grades are going down from a perfect 100 to around 90-80. And they were not happy.

So everyday, they assigned him extra tasks to do. Many, many, tasks and assignments. Not just that, but he has a group project with a couple people from his class.

But the thing is, they knew Kita is intelligent. And they took full advantage of that.

They dumped all the works to him so that he would do all the work perfectly while they goof around. Kita was a little irritated, but he didn't say anything.

He rarely says no to other people. He always had a hard time saying no.

So he has been staying up all night, finishing his projects and assignments up until dawn, only to wake up a few hours later. These past days, he only slept for around 2-3 hours, he would even skip lunch at school to work on the projects.

His parents didn't know. His friends didn't know. His boyfriend didn't know.

He didn't want to worry them.

But that's what made his life goes downhill.

\-----

It was afternoon practice at Inarizaki. Practice was running smoothly, well except for the occasional twin fighting. Kita was looking a lot worse, but everyone was too busy with their own practice routine. Some people would ask if something was wrong, but Kita said he was okay.

Which is clearly a lie.

Kita pant softly, his knees is weakening and his stomach hurts. He hasn't eaten yet, because he skipped lunch to work on his group project. His vision starts to blur, but he shook his head and told the team to form two teams, so that they can practice match. Halfway through the match, Kita's knees starts to unbuckle and his vision blurs more and more. Kita huffs, but shook his head once again and straighten up his posture to receive properly.

Just as Atsumu spiked a ball to his face.

His horrible posture combined with his weak body made him fall down and black out immediately. Kita lays motionlessly, his body pale and fragile. Everyone immediately panic, especially Aran, who immediately rushes over to his boyfriend. Atsumu apologies with panic and fear. Aran shook Kita's shoulder lightly.

"Kita? Shin?" Aran checked Kita's temperature, "Oh god, his temperature is high, SOMEONE CALL THE NURSE!!"

Akagi already called a school nurse the second Kita passed out. The nurse and Aran carried Kita to the infirmary, and the nurse told Aran to wait outside while they check on the other male. Minutes later, the nurse came out and said, "Your friend will be fine. His body and immune system are pretty weak, and it looks like he hasn't been eating or sleeping well. Make sure he take care of his healthy"

Aran nodded and entered the infirmary. Kita was still asleep, snoring softly on the bed. Aran smiled sadly and sat down next to the captain, Kita has always been a parental figure to the team, always taking care of them. But he couldn't take care of himself and overwork himself just to satisfy everyone around him. Aran sighs and kissed Kita's forehead softly.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Shin..." Aran mumbled softly before caressing Kita's hands. Aran should've payed more attention to him, Aran should've took care of Kita.

"Why are you crying love?" A voice croaked out softly. Aran's head snapped up, it was Kita, his eyes were tired and skin still pale. Aran immediately hugged him.

"Shinsuke, what have you been doing to yourself??? The nurse said that you haven't been eating or sleeping well. You look so pale, are you okay???" Aran immediately asked, and Kita chuckled.

"I'm okay Aran... Don't worry-"

"Quit lying! You're clearly not okay!" Aran immediately snapped, startling Kita, "Now, tell me why you haven't been taking care of yourself.." Aran's voice softened at the end, caressing Kita's cheek.

Kita bit down his lip and looked away. He doesn't want to tell Aran , but it looks like he doesn't have a choice. So he sighed and told him the story, the extra assignments, the group projects, his trouble at home, everything. Kita started crying a little halfway, and Aran held him close. Aran's frown deepen with each words, getting more and more upset towards Kita's parents and group project pals. By the end of his story, Kita was burying his head onto Aran's chest, letting out all the pain, struggle, and sadness he has been burying all this time.

"Assholes. They're all assholes" Aran snarled when Kita calmed down. Kita chuckled and kissed Aran softly. 

"I'm fine Aran, thank you for being here for me" Kita said with a soft smile. Aran smiled back.

And just as they pull away, two figures came into the room. Kita's breath sharpen and his heart beat quickened. It was his parents.

"Shinsuke, dear, mind explaining what's wrong? Your nurse called us and said you passed out in the middle of the court." Kita's mom asked. Her voice was sickly sweet and she wore a smile, but her eyes are as cold as ice.

Kita gulped. He know that look. The look that always managed to make him tremble, the look of disappointed. He didn't want to say the truth, but if he keeps on lying to himself and everyone around him, there's no doubt this'll happen again. So Kita shakily respond, "I-I haven't been taking care of myself... The assignments you gave me and the project my friends dumped on me exhaust me. I-I don't like the way you're pushing me too perfection, it-it's too overwhelming"

Silence. Kita's parent glared at him before glancing at Aran. Kita's mother raised an eyebrow before asking once again, "I see. And who is this young men?"

"He's- He's my boyfriend, Aran" Kita answered shakily. If Kita's parents were mad or shocked, they didn't show it. Kita's mom sighs.

"We will discuss this at home. Come Shinsuke." Kita's dad ordered sternly and Kita stood up shakily. 

Aran looked at him with worry, but Kita gave him a reassuring smile. Kita took a deep breath before walking out, trailing behind his parents.

\-----

(Some harsh words here, please skip this part if you don't want to read it.)

.

.

.

"I'm disappointed Shinsuke" 

That was the very first thing his mother said to him when they arrived at home. Kita trembled slightly and blinked away tears, this is the first time his mother has said that so straightforwardly. His mother and father were both glaring at them, sitting on the couch while Kita stood up in front of her.

"I'm- I'm sorry mom--"

"Do NOT call me that" His mother cuts him off, "I could not believe you Shinsuke, after all we've done for you??"

Kita gulped once again as his mother continued on her rant, "You're selfish Shinsuke. We're doing this for your own good, and what do we get in return? A weak f*g?! I can not believe you!"

"We raised you to be a perfect child that can inherit our business! Someone who could gives us grandchildren! NOT A MISTAKE LIKE THIS!" Kita's mother screamed before continuing her rant, Kita's father glaring at the poor boy.

Kita looked down at his feet, crying softly and mumbling a chain of apologies. He never wanted this to happen, he just wanted to be perfect to his parents and living his life at the same time. Was that too much to ask? He just wanted to be happy, was that too much to ask? He just wanted to love Aran without being called a f*g all the time, was that too much to ask? He just wanted to live a simple life away from the hustle and bustle of business, was that too much to ask?

"-So you're going to move away." This made Kita's head snapped up.

"W-what??"

"You heard me." His mother glared, "You're going to move away after high school, while you continue high school privately. Also, me and your father are going to take away your phone. Cut off contact with that black f****t, he and his gay friends are messing up your mind"

That was the last thing his parents said to him, before leaving Kita in the living room. Alone, with nobody, crying and sobbing to himself, without a single soul to comfort him.

.

.

.

"We're over, Aran" Kita said shakily. Aran's eyes widened as he felt his heart shatters.

"Wh- What..."

"I.. We can't be together" Kita said sadly, wiping away the tears rolling down his cheek. "M-My parents.. They're going to send me away to Europe for collage, and isolating me through the last years of my high school... I'm sorry..I am so so sorry."

Aran felt his stomach churned and his throat tightened. Kita broke down, he couldn't do this, not while Aran looking at him with that look. It broke both of their hearts.

Aran pulled Kita into a hug and the both of them cried their hearts out.

It was the day after Kita passed out, Kita sneaked away to say goodbye to Aran. They were in the garden behind the gym, crying and sobbing. 

Kita kept saying sorry, while Aran keeps shaking his head, saying 'It's not your fault' over and over again. All the sobbing made the other team members came out to see, and upon seeing their captain and his boyfriend crying like that shock them. Atsumu asked whats wrong, Kita explained with broken sobs, and his explanation broke everyone's heart.

They all love their captain, and it absolutely broke them hearing this news. Having to go no contact with their captain and him going away? That's the worst thing that could ever happened. They all joined the hug, everyone hugging and crying. All of them begging Kita not to go, not wanting to part with their beloved captain.

In the middle of their hugging and goodbye session, a hand yanked Kita away. It was one of his 'bodyguard', and his parents found out that Kita snuck away and ordered someone to fetch him. Everyone was furious, but Kita just shook his head.

"It's alright everyone... I'll be okay. Atsumu, Osamu, don't fight all the time 'kay? Suna, fix yer posture, slouching isn't good for your health. Akagi-" And so on, Kita said something for everyone with teary eyes and a weak smile.

"And finally, Aran?" Kita choked out another sob, "Move on, be happy for me. I love you, all of you"

The bodyguard dragged Kita away, leaving Inarizaki's volleyball club team sobbing and heart broken. They couldn't believe this would happened, they never wanted this to happened. They could never move on from this, but for Kita, they're gonna have to.

\-----

A few years later, Kita was shipped away to Europe for collage. Not before he was sent into a short converting camp that is, he convinced his parents and everyone else that he was 'normal' again. After finishing collage and inheriting his parent's business, he was forced to marry the daughter of a rich businessman. Her name is Jessica, she is gorgeous and Kita liked her, but he could never move on from his past boyfriend Aran. Jessica understand this and never yelled at him for that, Jessica knew who Kita truly is and she didn't mind. She even tried to convince their parents to stop the arranged wedding, but they refused,

Kita never saw Aran or the rest of Inarizaki again. Not in person at least, because his parents STILL monitor his interactions with other people. But he was proud when he knew all sort of success his friends had achieved, and he couldn't be more proud to be their former captain.

But still,

He's not happy.

He's not free.

But hey, at least he's perfect, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme tell smth :  
> This hits way too close to home. I craved being perfect, i wanted to be in the spotlight, but i don't want to at the same time. Sometimes, friends would dump works on me, or i'll do group projects on my own, just because i don't want to be a burden. I'm surrounded by homophobes, but outside of that factor, my mother and best friends are actually amazing :)
> 
> Sorry for the vent afjbejh.
> 
> But anyways, don't be afraid to be yourself, screw them jerks <3  
> You all are amazing and beautiful, don't forget. All my love to y'all Mwah! <3


	18. Is He Really Cheating? (KuguInuShiba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SOFT FOR THEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The KuguInuShiba i promised, hope you like it, mwah

Shibayama, Kuguri and Inuoka has been dating for a few months now. They are all in a poly relationship and they're happy. It started with just Shibayama and Kuguri, but when they hung out with Inuoka more and more, they realized they're gay for the brown haired male as well. So they confess and here they are, in a relationship and perfectly happy.

They would spend time in Shibayama's house, since only Shibayama's parents know they're dating (And they were very supportive about it too). But their team doesn't know they're dating, they kept it a secret from them. Because one, they know the huge rivalry between the two teams, and two, they don't know if their teammates will accept them. What if they got disgusted? So they kept quiet, not doing PDA and only kissing or hugging in private.

Until one, fucking day.

\-----

It was after practice, and Inuoka and Shibayama were cleaning the storage room. While Shibayama was happily cleaning while humming to himself, Inuoka sneaked behind him and wrapped his arms around Shibayama's waist.

"Sou, I need to finish cleaning!" Shibayama whined.

"But I want cuddlessss!" Inuoka whined in return, burying his face into the crook of Shibayama's neck. 

Shibayama giggled and continue cleaning while his boyfriend clung onto him. Once he was done, he turned around to see Inuoka with a loving smile. Inuoka gently caressed Shibayama's cheek before he leaned in for a kiss. Shibayama hummed contently before wrapping his arms around Inuoka's neck, kissing back just as lovingly. 

Just as they were about to pull away, the storage room door swung open and someone gasped. They quickly pulled away and turned to look, and there in the doorway was two of their upperclassman, Yaku and Kuroo. Kuroo was smirking and holding in a giggle, while Yaku looked at them with amusement.

"Didn't know you two are dating. Since when?" Yaku asked teasingly, making the two turned red.

At this point, the whole team has stopped what they were doing to look, and they all snickered. Kuroo shoved the two out of the closet with a mischievous grin.

"Now now, isn't it a little rude that you didn't tell us you're dating?" Kuroo asked jokingly. 

The others chuckled at the two first years red faces. Inuoka laughed nervously and Shibayama looked away. Inuoka looked back at his small boyfriend and subtly intertwined their fingers together. The rest of the team aww-ed and congratulate them. They just smiled and said thank you as genuine as possible, but they both knew that they need to tell Kuguri about this.

So as soon as they waved goodbye to their teammates (Followed by a chain of tease from their captain and ace), the immediately called their snake boyfriend, telling him they need to talk. They rushes to the train station and waited impatiently for their boyfriend. And after what seemed like forever, they felt two hands wrapping around their waist. They immediately turned their heads around to see Kuguri, a soft and loving smile painted across his face. 

Shibayama immediately jumped into his boyfriend's arm with a giggle, and Inuoka kissed Kuguri's cheek. They got a couple disgusted and shocked looks, but they brushed it off. Shibayama climbed to Kuguri's shoulder and sat there with a wide, happy smile. Inuoka gently intertwined his fingers with Kuguri's, who smiled and kisses Inuoka's cheek in return. After greeting each other, they walked to Shibayama's house, which happens to be empty since Shiba's parents are away.

They sat on the couch and Kuguri asked, "So, what's wrong? You two sounded so worry when you called me"

The two looked each other nervously before Shibayama sighed, "Uh- The team.... They found out that me and Sou are dating. B-but they didn't know we're dating you.."

Kuguri went silent for a while before asking, "They don't know we're in a poly relationship?"

Both Inuoka and Shibayama shook their heads. Kuguri then smiled softly before saying, "Then it's okay. At least you two can be open with your relationship in school"

Inuoka and Shibayama looked at each other once more, worried looks on their faces. "But what about you? You'll be left out..." Shibayama interjected while fiddling with his fingers. Inuoka nodded, agreeing with his small boyfriend.

Kuguri chuckled before pulling Shibayama onto his lap. "It's fine Yuuki. We can still spend time outside of school" Kuguri reassured him. 

Shibayama smiled lightly and wrapped his legs around Kuguri's waist, leaning into the taller men's chest. Inuoka shuffled next to Kuguri and cuddled next to him, and the wing spiker wrapped one arm around Inuoka's wasit and one around Shibayama's waist. They all smiled and sighs contently, looking at each other with loving eyes. Kuguri peppered kisses on Shibayama's faces, making the boy giggle. Inuoka pouted, wanting attention too. Shibayama giggled at his boyfriend's face and pulled away from Kuguri, now kissing Inuoka lovingly on the lips. Kuguri smiled. He's so grateful that he has two beautiful and amazing boyfriends.

\-----

The days after that runs smoothly. Inuoka and Shibayama could kiss and hug as much as they want during school, and they would meet up with Kuguri after school, showering the wing spiker with love and attention. That cycle keeps repeating for one-and-a-half weeks, until Nekoma and Nohebi had a practice match.

Shibayama and Inuoka hide their excitement, can't wait to see their snake boyfriend. Shibayama smiled and gave a small, unnoticed wave once he saw Kuguri. Kuguri waved back. No one noticed the exchange, since they were to focused on a, watching the two captain trash-talk, or b, glaring at each other. They changed, and the match started as usual. Daishou and Kuroo trash-talking each other, Lev and Yamamoto almost blowing up at Nohebi's tease and yadda yadda. 

Since that day Shibayama was playing as Libero on the court, Kuguri kept glancing at Shibayama, his gaze challenging and supporting at the same time. Shibayama blushed and bit her lower lip, returning the gaze. Inuoka noticed this and giggled silently at his two lovers staring at each other. Nohebi snatched the first set, Nekoma snatching the second set. On their last set, Shibayama failed to recive Kuguri's spike and Nohebi won.

The snakes cheered while their captain smiled at Kuroo smugly, getting a growl in return. Shibayama sighed and plopped herself onto the bench, sweat running down his forehead. Inuoka took a water bottle and a towel, handing it over to Shibayama with a soft kiss. Shibayama giggled and the rest of the team aww-ed.

Kuguri saw this and smiled, happy to see his two lover smiling. His stare was cut off by a smack from his upperclassman, Sakishima. The setter grinned, 

"Oi, oi, stop staring and go change" Sakishima said, Kuguri rolling his eyes but walking away to change with the others anyways. They changed in the spare locker room while Nekoma changed in the main locker room.

As soon as they were finished, Kuguri and Shibayama snuck away to meet each other. Inuoka didn't come with her because Lev was talking with him. They meet at the back of the gym, near the water faucets, and Shibayama immediately pulled Kuguri into a hug.

They hugged for a while and when they pulled away, Kuguri noticed the pink, glittery hair clip on his lover's hair. He brushed Shibayama's bangs and caressed her cheek.

"She/her today?" Kuguri asked while kissing Shibayama's forehead. 

Shibayama giggled and nod happily. Shibayama is gender fluid and came out to his team and boyfriends a month ago. The team and her boyfriends accepted her and Kenma, who is non-binary, suggested Shibayama wearing the pronouns hair clips (Kenma wears one too, along with a non-binary pin).

Shibayama had four pronouns hair clip, a pink glittery one for she/her, a blue sparkly one for he/him, and two shimmery ones for they/them, one purple and one white. Yamaguchi, who is also genderfluid, gave those to her on their last practice match. Shibayama love and cherised those hair clip.

Back to our two lovers, they were happily hugging and kissing, waiting for Inuoka to join them. And as they share another passionate kiss, two person happened to walk outside and saw them.

It was Teshiro and Yaku, who was going outside to refill the water bottles. They were shocked to see their 'innocent' first year libero, kissing Nohebi's wing spiker. Teshiro was livid and was about to scream at them, couldn't believe that Shibayama was 'cheating' on Inuoka. But Yaku shook his head and instead, snap a picture with a glum face and tells Teshiro to come inside as well.

Kuguri and Shibayama didn't notice anyting at first, but then they started to hear screaming from inside the gym. They pulled away and rushes into the gym, the first thig they saw Kuroo, Yamamoto, Daishou, and Sakishima yelling at each other. A confused, worried yet amused Inuoka was being 'comforted' by his upperclassmans, and Yaku was showing him a picture on his phone. The rest of the teams were either arguing, growling or glaring at each other.

Inuoka noticed his two lover coming in with concerned faces and mouthed to them, "They found out about us". The two goes pale, but Kuguri mustered up the courage to clear his throat, his arm still around Shibayama's waist.

Everyone looked at them, and began questioning them (Read, screaming at them).

"SHIBAYAMA HOW COULD YOU?!?!?"

"Kuguri, do you know your boyfriend already has a boyfriend???"

"Kuguri please tell me you're not actually a homewrecker"

"Shibayama I couldn't believe you cheated on Inuoka!!"

And more. Kuguri winced but kept a straight face, while Shibayama kept glancing nervously at Inuoka. They let their teammates scream for a couple more seconds, before Kuguri calmly put his hand up, telling them to stop.

"We can't explain ourselfs if you're all screaming at us" Kuguri calmly said. The two teams calmed down, though they were still glaring at them (Or at eachother).

"Well? Explain." The two captains demanded after a few seconds of silence.

Kuguri glanced at Inuoka and motioned him to comeover. Inuoka shuffles to Kuguri's side and held both his and Shibayama's hand. They smiled at eachother before Kuguri cleared his throat again.

"Me, Yuuki and Sou are in a poly relationship. I hope you all can accept that" Kuguri explained with a smile, wrapping his arms around his two lover.

Silence.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?!?!"

And then chaos. A few of Nekoma's and Nohebi's members apologized sheepishly to them, some just looked in suprised, and some started bombarding them with questions. Kuguri and Inuoka answered them all calmly, while Shibayama hid behind the two. After a few more minutes of chaos, things calmed down. Yaku then spoke up,

"Well... You could've told us earlier" The three lovers smiled apologeticly. Yaku smiled and look at Kuguri, "And you, Kuguri right? You better treat them right. Or else"said 

"Yes sir" Kuguri chuckled with a smile, kissing Inuoka's cheek. 

"You better treat our young kitten right. IF you even once break their hearts, we won't hesitate to break your bones" Kuroo growled while Yamamoto glared from behind him. Kuguri jusut nodded with a smile.

Kuguri turned his head towards his team and captain. Daishou just smirks and gives him a thumbs up, along with a wink. The others smiled as well and Kuguri sighed in relief, happy that both teams accept their relationship. Then, he rembered something.

"Oh and, Shibayama is actually genderfluid and her pronouns today are she/her. I hope you all can respect that" Kuguri said with a smile, patting Shibayama's head, who is a blushing mess. 

Daishou looked at Shibayama and smiled warmly at her, a smile that no one except the other third years has seen before. Everyone stared in disbelief looking at the smile Daishou is wearing.

"Yeah, of course. Respecting other people's pronouns are just common sense, so if we're using the wrong pronouns, feel free to correct us" Daishou said with a smile, while the other Nohebi third years nod.

Shibayama looked at the Nohebi captain with great appreciation. Kuguri looked at his captain with surprise before he smiled at him. He mouthed a thankyou to Daishou who just shrugged.

"Well, Nohebi's gonna get going now" Daishou declared, his smug smirk coming back. "Kuguri, you can stay at your lovers house or whatever, just remember you still have practice tommorrow"

The other team members snickers and walked out. Kuguri glanced at his two lovers, who is clinging onto his arms. Yaku smiled, and shoo-ed them away, allowing them to go home already. 

They all bowed to the older libero before walking out, hand-in-hand, and perfectly happy.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonus :  
"I'm glad they accepted us.." Shibayama purred, nuzzling into Kuguri's chest. Kuguri smiled and nodded and strokes Shibayama's hair. 

They were all in Shibayama's house again, Shibayama sitting on Kuguri's lap while Kuguri himself was sitting in between Inuoka's leg.

Inuoka leaned forward and kissed Shibayama lovingly, while Kuguri relax himself against Inuoka's chest. When Inuoka pulled away from Shibayama, he immediately kisses Kuguri, who hummed softly and caress Shibayama's thighs affectionately.

"I'm so fucking happy we're together" Kuguri mumbled.

Inuoka and Shibayama smiled and kisses his cheek, "We're happy too, Naoyasu"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make more KuguInuShiba?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests!


End file.
